Uncalled for situation
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Naruto travels to Tokyo, but not for no reason. What is this reason? Read to find out! Set right after the Doom Tree is defeated in SM-R, and Naruto is 30 years old.
1. Chapter 1

Ever wondered why Usagi was nothing like her parents? Ever wonder why she looks like someone else, yet screams like a banshee?

Well, this story is one that I think could easily be a possible answer for both.

**Chapter 1**

Usagi Tsukino was getting home. She had just gotten back after freeing the Doom Tree. She knew things weren't going to be easy, but at least she had a few friends. However, she was tired, and thus really needed to sleep. The moment she reached her bed, she passed out quickly. She didn't even bother to eat, which somewhat worried her mother.

Things were about to get a lot weirder, real quick.

-Usagi's dream-

"Where am I?" She said, thinking no one would answer her. She was standing on top of a monument with a few faces engraved into it. Someone else walked up to her.

He was male. Sun-kissed Blonde hair, a similar color to her own, deep Blue eyes, and whisker marks. He was wearing a jumpsuit. It was a burnt orange, with black on the shoulders and sleeves. He seemed about 6 feet tall, give or take a few inches. But what really caught her attention was his smile. It seemed to make her melt in happiness.

"My you've grown." He stated. "The last time I saw you, you were only 5 days old."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm going to take a page out of my father's book, a say that I have no right to call you my daughter after having to send you away at 5 days old. Regardless of the fact that my life was extremely dangerous." He stated. "But, if you can believe this is not just a dream, I'm your true father."

"Please, I can handle myself." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I thought so, too." He replied, before sticking out a hand. "Naruto Uzumaki." She gripped it. "Usagi Tsukino."

"In you is the blood of an Uzumaki. Though their hair is usually red, mine is yellow like my father's hair." Naruto stated. "I did say that you were my daughter, regardless of the fact I don't deserve that title, but that would make me your father."

"If this is true then why would you send me away?"

"My life, frankly, sucked ass." Naruto admitted. "Every day, I was hated by the majority of my village. Only 4 truly cared about me, regardless of the burden I bare. But there is more to it than the village itself. Everyone was about to start a war over my survival. That was 14 years ago, and I was 16. I had to send you away, so you wouldn't get caught up in the fighting. I could protect myself just fine, but add in another, and I wouldn't be able to easily. Not with who was after me."

"And, I'm 14 now... You mean...!"

"Yes, you were born not 10 days before that war started. Your mother was someone I admired, even as a child. I just hope you don't screech like a banshee like she did. Seriously, that gave me a massive headache every time I heard it." Naruto admitted.

"Why would I screech like that?"

"Anyone ever tell you to turn down the decibels?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah..."

"GOD DAMMIT! IT IS GENETIC!" Naruto shouted. After he calmed down, he looked back at her. "Sorry, but that is something I was hoping wasn't the case. Her screech, without amplifying it, was murder on the ears. Luckily, I was able to tune it out by dulling my ears when it happens."

Usagi just couldn't help it. She laughed at that. "What? Can't a guy try to help out his only daughter?" She was still laughing, but it let up after a while.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you of a few problems I had. One of which... was using my brain." Naruto hesitated, before admitting it. "I managed to find a way around my idiocy, and that's something I think you could use, yourself. Written tests was one thing I was never good at, until I figured out a little trick to help me when studying."

"But it's so boring." Usagi whined.

"Then we thought like mind." Naruto replied, earning a confused look. "I thought studying was boring as hell. This trick not only got me to study, but seemed to make it somewhat fun. Okay, here's an example. Two trains are going in opposite directions at X speed and Y speed, from 100 Kilometers out. How long would it take for them to pass each other? Confusing right?"

She nodded. "Okay then, think of it in other terms. You're running in one direction, someone you love and loves you back, is running towards you. When do you get to hug?"

"What does that have to do with the first question?"

"The way I'm seeing it: Everything." Naruto stated, confusing her even further. "If you don't understand something, change up the situation a bit so you CAN understand it. Once you find the answer in a way you actually can understand, switch back to the original problem, and you'll find the answer a lot quicker than you thought."

Usagi's eyes widened at the information. "Does this mean I'm not dumb?"

"I can't say for sure, to be honest." Naruto stated. "Everyone has their faults, even me. However, no one is truly smart or dumb. It just deals with the way they're taught. So I came up with the solution of my own idiocy, though I didn't think I'd have to explain it, and I can honestly say it works. Taking an uninteresting subject, and making it interesting through my own imagination and something that I actually like, I managed to learn a lot more than anyone else would think."

Usagi simply nodded. "Alright, here's the main reason I came to you in your dreams. All the fighting has stopped. Your mother, though dead, lives on in my heart. I've retired in my career as a Ninja, and happen to be coming to your general area soon. Listen carefully, though. If your parents ask about you disappearing on them, tell them that it's to learn a few things that you wouldn't be able to otherwise. They should understand, and since it's not really lying, you don't exactly have to feel guilty about it."

"But if I don't tell them exactly what I'm doing then I am lying."

"Not quite." Naruto stated. "Being a ninja, you learn a few things. One such thing is how to hide the truth, without lying. And believe me when I say, I pull that skill off easily. You may be hiding a few facts, but you're not really lying." He paused. "Think of it this way. If you had a secret you don't want anyone to know, yet you knew some people were getting suspicious, how do you get rid of those suspicions without revealing the secret, or outright lie to them?"

"Give them what they want to know... but hide the more important facts?"

"Basically, yeah. You're telling them you've got something on your mind, but no one should really worry about it, as it wouldn't be that important to go around with. As for me teaching you of your heritage, which I intend to do myself, no one can know. If anyone asks, say that you're learning from a private tutor that has offered their services free of charge. At the same time, I'll teach you quite a bit about things that never truly change. Math and physics, mainly. History is always being made, so I can't be much help in learning it, but I can help in understanding it. Languages... Yeah, that should be easy. However, when it comes to your true heritage, and this is not counting past lives or anything, then I can teach you all you need to know."

"Can you tell me a bit about my mom?" Usagi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not tonight. I still have a few things to take care of, and the sun is rising on your end. Rise with the sun, and you'll find you are rarely late."

"I've always had a problem with being late." Usagi looked down when she said this.

"Well then, you can fix that. Try to wake up earlier. And if you don't by the time I get there, then I'm taking you out on a camping trip, to teach you what I know. You will get used to waking up early during said trip. Of that, I can be certain. Your my daughter, and an Uzumaki. You can handle it. An Uzumaki, never gives up." Naruto told her, earning surprise from her, before it all disappeared.

She opened her eyes to see the sun rising. _'Was that just a dream?'_ she thought. _'No, it was definitely real. But that would mean... I'm adopted! Oh no! I've been living a lie my entire life!'_

She got out of bed, knowing that today was a school day. She didn't bother to try and wake up her cat. She had seen weirder things than that, after all. I mean, come on? A talking tree? She went downstairs, and found she knew of a simple recipe that came to her. She started to cook it, basically going off of her instincts, not realizing what she was doing.

By the time she was done, she had found she was done cooking eggs, bacon, and toast. _'How did I do this?'_ She then started eating, and finally she noticed that someone was coming to the door of the kitchen. "Usagi? How are you up this early?"

"I don't know... It's like something was just telling me to wake up." Usagi stated. "I can't really explain it."

"And the breakfast?" She pointed at the plate. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I honestly wasn't thinking about it all that much. Not until after I was done with it all." Usagi replied, before a thought came to her. "Am I adopted?"

Her mother (somewhat ironic) tensed up. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well... I can't say for sure, but something tells me I'm not really from this family, you know?" Usagi asked. "It's strange, but I don't think you're my real mother for some strange reason. You loved me like a mother should, but it's like you still weren't my real mother."

The blue haired woman nodded. "You're right. Just don't tell your father. He would freak if he found out you weren't really my child. You appeared on my doorstep, and you didn't even look a week old. Why someone would leave a baby girl like that, I still have no idea."

"5 days old." Usagi mused, catching the woman's attention.

"What happened last night, Usagi? Sure I may not be your original mother, but that doesn't mean I don't love you like my own."

"My father is coming." Usagi stated, confusing her mother. "I don't mean the one you married, but my real father. The crazy things in his life are finally settling down, and he's coming to help me out with my heritage. He did say it was important."

"How do you know you can trust him?"

"His eyes... they held so much pain, yet had so much life. It's almost as if he saw his entire world crumble in front of him, and he couldn't do a thing about it, and is still pushing on. He wouldn't lie to me like that. Not with the pain in his heart. He was smiling, but... it was a fake smile. I could tell by his eyes that he's been through hell, and still made it out on top."

"_An Uzumaki never gives up."_ This line popped into her head. "He wouldn't have given up. He told me himself that an Uzumaki never gives up. I have to learn what I can, mom. Right now, he's the only one that can teach me. I, I have a test today. I should finish my breakfast and get going." She finished eating, put the plate in the sink, and left, but not before saying a few words. "Don't worry so much about me. I can tell he regrets what he did, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to protect me during a war. See you later, mom."

She left and walked down the streets, with the sun barely touching the roofs of a few buildings.

During school, she found she had to take a test. _"Whenever you don't understand something, switch it up to something you do understand. Then answer the question like that."_ She ended up finishing the test, which she hadn't studied for. During lunch, she ate like usual.

"Usagi, slow down." Ami told her. Ami was the smart one of the group. She had aqua blue hair, and was wearing the same uniform Usagi was. "It's not healthy to eat so much."

She gulped down what she had in her mouth. "Come on, Ami. You should be used to it by now. Besides, this is the first time I woke up so early."

"I noticed that you weren't late, but that could very well be a coincidence." A blonde stated.

"Minako, you don't have to say that." Usagi whined. "I mean, something was telling me to get up, and for some strange reason, I listened."

"You getting up early? Come on, you really think we buy that?" Minako, the blonde asked.

A voice appeared in her head. _"When you say the truth, but no one would believe it: say you don't expect them to."_ "No, not really." Usagi replied, shocking the others. "I'm not entirely sure why I listened, but I did. I found that the sun was just rising when I woke up. It kind of shocked me a bit, but I was too busy thinking about something I heard the night before."

"Oh?" A girl with brown hair asked. "What exactly did you hear? If I recall, that Doom Tree was destroyed, and no one else said anything."

"It's kind of personal." Usagi admitted. "This is something I have to work out on my own. All I can say is, it deals with my father. And please, no questions."

No one was shocked at that. "Not liking you being in a relationship with Mamoru?" Ami asked.

"It's... complicated. I can't really explain it, myself. That's why I'm trying to figure it out. I can't rely on you guys to help me all the time. This is... a family matter. I don't think it's right to say anything unless given permission. I just wonder what I got on my test." Usagi ended up saying.

"No offense, but you didn't study, did you?" The brunette asked.

"No, Makoto. I didn't study. But, I still wonder how I did." Usagi admitted, shocking everyone else. When everyone else got their tests back, no one expected the result.

"98?" Everyone was gaping at Usagi, who was gaping herself after shouting her score. Ami went up to her, and checked the answers, finding a few pictures of various foods on it.

"How did you manage to do this?" Ami asked.

_'I didn't think it would work but... Damn, he was RIGHT! Changing the subject to something that I understand perfectly would help me to get it right!'_ Usagi's mind was reeling at the prospect. _'Oh, this is gonna be good.'_

"One of things I heard last night, Ami-chan." Usagi replied. "I honestly didn't think it would work. I was wrong." _'And my dad was right.'_

Everyone was gaping at her, even the teacher. "Usagi, get up here."

"S-sensei?"

"I'm not sure how you pulled this off, but you better explain it." The teacher stated.

"I just... changed the question to something I actually understand. From there, it was easy as pie." Usagi stated, before realizing what she said, and stifled a laugh. "I didn't think doing that would work, but I was wrong."

"And the pictures of food?" She asked, her tone still cold.

"That... was what I was changing it to." Usagi replied, sheepishly. "After all, I do understand food the best out of everything."

Everyone was shocked at the simplicity of her answer. Ami was surprised at that kind of study tactic. _'She couldn't have come up with that alone. I may be her friend, and I will stick up for her, but this is beyond the realm of possibilities.'_ She was deep in thought. _'Then again, the same can be said with her being the moon princess, but still... This is too far out left field.'_

After classes ended, Usagi ran straight home. She was going far too fast. She surprised everyone at her speed, as it was faster than when she was late.

-elsewhere-

Ami, Minako, and Makoto were sitting in front of a Raven haired Miko. "EH? Usagi got a 98?"

"It shocked us too, Rei-chan." Minako told her. "I mean, what she did should, by all accounts, be impossible."

Ami spoke up. "I don't think she came up with that reason on her own, but it did seem like the truth."

"What reason did she have for pulling off the impossible?" Rei, the Miko, asked. Ami explained it. "I'm not trying to insult her, but something like that would be impossible for her to figure out on her own. Regardless of it being the truth."

Rei was about to say something, before she felt a strange aura entering the area. She turned around, and opened the door to see a male, blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. He was wearing an odd jumpsuit, with a weird headband over his forehead. He went up to a tree, and Rei found something strange about him. He ended up sitting underneath it, and started to meditate.

Rei then walked up to him. About to knock him out of it, when she noticed that he was doing something. _'What the hell is he doing? Doesn't he know this isn't a charity?'_

It was then that she noticed his eyes darkening around the edges. He then opened his eyes, revealing green eyes with a horizontal bar in the center. Seeing this, Rei backed up, scared of the change. The man looked at her. "You're a Miko, correct?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, in case you were wondering what I was doing, I was trying to see if the area had enough Nature Chakra for what I call Sage mode. Luckily, it did. I might actually find a good home in this place." He told her, a small smile on his face. "By the way, it may be a longshot but... do you know of a young blonde by the name of Usagi Tsukino?"

"Who wants to know?" Rei asked.

"Someone who could level the city in one go, but wants to find his daughter in said city. I know she's in the area, as she lives in the Juuban District. That's about all I really know." He told her. "Naruto Uzumaki."

_'Uzumaki? Where have I heard that name before...'_ "Rei, Rei Hino." They shook hands. "Why are you looking for her?"

Naruto looked at her. "I told her last night that I would be coming to see her as soon as I could. It just so happens, that things finally looked up for me, and I could finally leave that violence driven village. And since I was allowed to finally leave without any penalties, that meant that I was finally able to see my daughter after all these years. I'm just sorry I couldn't come sooner. She needs to know of her heritage. Her true heritage. That kind of information is something only I can give her. I want to find her as soon as I can, but I don't think rushing myself to exhaustion is going to do me or her any good."

_'Wait a minute...'_ "Are you the one that told her what to do for that test today?"

"Oh, so she had a test, huh?" Naruto asked. "What did she score? Something impossible, I presume?"

"How did you..." Rei began, but couldn't finish.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. An Uzumaki is a master of the impossible. In fact, Impossible is my middle name. My own existence, believe it or not, should be impossible, much less the fact that I'm almost completely sane. With a life like mine, anyone would just curl up and die after a year, at best. But not an Uzumaki." Naruto told her. "The Impossible has become an everyday thing for me, as it is with most, if not all, Uzumaki."

_'Now that he mentions it... A lot of things she does would seem impossible. I mean, she does those things without thinking, but still... it should be impossible. Why didn't I notice until now?'_

"If you're wondering about her pulling off the impossible beforehand, which I hope she has, its the norm for an Uzumaki. After a while, people get used to it." Naruto's eyes were closed, and when he opened them back up, they were back to it's normal blue. "Sage Mode has run out. And that's my best sensory mode, too. Anyway, I should get going. I'll be coming by some time later. Maybe I can help out around the place."

"Wait!" Rei shouted to him. "You wanted to see Usagi, right? She happens to be a friend of mine. I was just..."

"Trying to make sure I held no ill will towards her?" Naruto finished for her, somewhat surprising her. "I understand what you were trying to do, but it would be best if I saw her in person before that. I already regret that I had to talk to her in her dream last night, but you can bet your seals that I want to see her in person. Quick question... Does she have a banshee-like screech?"

"Yeah, how did you know, if you've never seen her?" Rei ended up asking.

"God dammit! It really IS genetic!" Naruto grabbed at his hair. "Her mother was the same way. Honestly? I think it's a Haruno thing. And if she figures out she can amplify it..." he shuddered at the thought, and so did Rei. "Not a pretty picture."

"Tell me about it." Rei added.

"Anyway, if you see her come up here after I leave, let her know I came by. I kind of like this place, because of the serene feeling, you know?" Naruto stated. "I may just come back tomorrow. Later." He walked off, waving his hand.

Rei went back to her friends that were present. "Hey girls, did you know that Usagi was adopted?"

"No, but why would she be?" Minako asked.

"Now that I think about it, she's a little too different from her family, but that's somewhat normal for some families." Ami added.

"Well, the one that just came by... was her real father. And it seems like he could be a major threat if angered." Rei told them.

"You think he could take us down?" Makoto asked.

"Without a doubt. I could see it in his eyes. He's watched his whole world crumble, and come out of it seemingly unscathed. Almost as if he's been through worse. And his aura was calm, yet radiated extreme danger." Rei told them. "Also, how many times has Usagi done something that seemed impossible?"

"I think it was well over 100 times." Ami answered. "Why?"

"Too many to keep count, right?" Rei asked. Everyone else nodded. "He said it's somewhat of a genetic trait of all Uzumaki, which he is a part of. The Impossible is what they live through. They're used to it. And somehow, I don't doubt that he's her father. Not to mention he looked like he was about to pull out his own hair when I told him she does screech like a banshee at times, saying it was genetic."

"Screaming like a banshee, being genetic?" Ami asked. "That would be impossible... Wow, she really has a lot of impossibilities in her life."

Someone knocked on the door. "Rei, telephone."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Rei replied. "I better check this out."

She took the phone. "Hello?"

_Rei-chan, I won't be able to make it for another few hours. _Came the voice of Usagi.

"Usagi?"

_Who else usually comes late? At least this time I have a somewhat valid excuse._

"And what, pray tell, is this excuse?" Rei asked.

_I was on my way to the temple, but I ran into someone, and... Rei-chan. The man says he's my father._

"Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

_How did you..._

"He was here not too long ago. He did say that he would rather see you in person than for me to find you for him."

_Well, we found each other, but I don't get how he could find me so quickly. I mean, it was only last night that I first heard of him._

"Wait... Did he do something to you last night?"

_Only giving me a message in my dream. He also gave me advice for studying, which I applied to a test today. I still can't believe I got a 98%!_

"Yeah, that is a little out of the ordinary. At least he told me that an Uzumaki is a master of the Impossible. Looking back at things, a lot of the things that follow you around is usually impossible." Rei told her.

_I figured as such. Hold on..._ There was babbling on the other end. _Sorry, Rei-chan. I won't be able to make it to any meetings in the next 3 days. Every weekend, I have to go through some lessons with my dad. Maybe he can make it so I actually can understand it. The fact that I couldn't understand most of the stuff in class, was because of the way they teach it. I'm kind of hoping he can help me in that regard._

"The others are already here, and since our last enemy was already defeated, I can't see another enemy coming anytime soon." Rei stated. "Make sure to spend some time with Mamoru. He is your boyfriend, after all."

_I know, but my dad wants me to at least get better mentally. He says it will be needed in the future. Regardless of how much it doesn't seem like it._

"Heh. Fine, I'll let the others know you won't be joining our study sessions for a while."

_Thanks Rei-chan! Your the best! I got to go now. Tell the girls I'll see them in a few days. And if Mamoru asks about me, tell him I'm out trying to better myself._

"Uh... Sure thing, I guess." Rei replied, before hearing that Usagi hung up on her.

Rei went back to her other friends and told them the news, and they seemed to understand.

-Forest-

Naruto and Usagi found themselves in front of a Cabin. "Welcome to my current home." Naruto stated.

"Current home?"

"Yeah, the last home I had was Konohagakure, but I had to leave in order to be in the area. This place is effectively hidden from anyone on the outside. Right now, only you and me can get in here. Come on in." Naruto told her opening the door and walking in.

Usagi's mouth almost detached itself from her face. What she saw was virtually impossible. On the outside, it looked like a 1 story, 1 room cottage. When she got inside, she saw a 3 story, approximately 15 bedroom, 10 bathroom, 2 kitchen... Well, you get the idea. It was no mere cottage. It was a mansion.

"How did you get it like this?"

"An Uzumaki is a master of the impossible. As such, you and I can both do this." Naruto admitted. "While you will not be as good as I am to start, you can get as good at this as I am. It took me years to be able to make a 6 story, Basement and ground floors included, into what would seem to be a 1-story, 1-room cabin. I basically maximized the space to a level far beyond Seal Masters."

"Uh... What?"

"You've got a lot to learn. The first thing you have to learn here, is to increase your mental strength. In other words, your intelligence." Naruto told her. "As much as I don't want you to fight some twisted evil, I want you to be ready in case you have to."

"What do you mean? I've already faced off with 2 baddies." Usagi stated.

"Oh? And were you the one trying to lead people?"

"Yeah."

"Did the agree with you all the way?" Naruto asked.

"Well..."

"And that's where you and I differ." Naruto told her. "There goes a saying. Under a great leader, cowardice cannot survive. In other words, in order to lead, you need to make the ones that follow want to follow you of their own will. You don't force them, but you show them you can lead them into whatever victory that's coming. For this, you need a strong mind."

"You mean... I'm stupid?" Usagi was on the verge of tears.

"Not by a longshot." Naruto told her. "You simply lack in the intelligence department. Your physical ability... doesn't seem that good either. To be a leader on the field of battle, you need to be a great warrior. To be a great warrior, you have to increase your mental and physical strengths to the maximum allowed. Your intelligence has a long way to go. You have the stamina, but lack in the physical strength. You have a long way to go to be great. And that's where your heritage comes in."

She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Your Uzumaki Heritage is one thing that would usually help immensely. I'm afraid I can't do much with your mother's side, as I never really figured out the specifics of her clan, especially since her clan was completely unknown. Both of my clans were well known and feared back home. The Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans were expert seal masters, Uzumaki more than Namikaze."

"You didn't learn anything about my mother?"

"You kidding?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I was basically her classmate since we were 9. At 12, we were paired up on a team with the King of Emo, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura, at first, always hit me for doing anything that even resembled idiocy, or if it was an insult to Sasuke. They are both dead now." Naruto's face was now down. "Sasuke... he went traitor. Sakura... She was killed by Sasuke. Then I killed Sasuke for killing her. You wouldn't have been 2 months old yet at that point."

"You said you didn't want to take a page out of your father's book. What did you mean?" Usagi ended up asking.

_'Out of all the questions, she wants to know that?'_

"_**Don't ask me, kit."**_

"My father gave me a gift that no one would ever truly want. In the end, he died, and my mother died that same day. That was the day I was born. I didn't know who my father was until I was 16. My mother, I found out about a few months later. You were born before I found out about her. When I was 18, any and all inheritance that I would have gotten was transferred to me. It was then that I figured out just how much I had to build on. I ended up being the Rokudaime Hokage, the leader of my home village. At 29, I passed it on to the next one. It turns out the gift that made the village scorn me, hate me with all their being, ended up worshiping me as their leader. When I retired, I ended up reading, and playing Shogi, go, and the like. Finally, I remembered about you, and figured that I was a straight up idiot for forgetting about my own daughter."

"Can you tell me about mom?" Usagi asked.

"You might as well sit down. It's going to be a long story." Naruto sat down on a chair, Usagi doing the same. He talked for hours, letting her know everything that he remembered, which it turns out was a lot more than anyone would expect. The explanation went for a few hours. "Would you look at the time? Time to hit the sack. You're getting up early tomorrow. I told you you were going to get used to waking up early, and that's what's going to happen. No if's and's or buts."

"Where am I going to sleep? This place is huge!"

"Second floor, 3rd door on the right. That should do you some good. Get as much rest as you can. Tomorrow, you're starting the Uzumaki Boot Camp. I will tell you right here and now, it won't be easy. You will constantly be pushed to your limits, and then you will push past them."

"But that would mean I wouldn't be able to move for days!" Usagi shouted.

"Saw that coming." Naruto stated. "For anyone else, that would be the case. You and I are different from everyone else." Naruto made a Kunai knife appear in his hand, and stabbed straight through his left palm, and then pulling it out. "Watch closely, as you would have gained this ability as well." Usagi watched it, in horror, then in surprise that it was already healing. "My healing ability is a lot better than yours will be, mainly because I have another being helping out in that regard. A Namikaze would heal injuries pretty fast with rest. An Uzumaki has longevity. Meaning they live longer than most. Their cells, you'll learn about them later on, can multiply themselves, and not decrease your lifespan like anyone else. Speeding up the healing process would normally shorten your life. Being an Uzumaki, you don't have to worry about that. Now get to bed. We have a lot of work to do."

-The next day-

Usagi was woken up 6:00 AM. She hit the alarm clock, only for the door to open up. Loudly. Naruto was in the doorway. "Downstairs. Kitchen. 10 minutes." He walked out.

They ate breakfast, and they both ate a lot of food. _'Good thing I kind of predicted this appetite. She eats almost as much as I do when it came to ramen at her age.'_

"Alright, this will be your training schedule. No questions on it." Naruto told her, and she put her hand down as it was going up. He then went into the details. First on the list was 2 hours of agility training. Then 2 hours of mental training. 30 minutes for lunch. Calligraphy for Seals for another 4 hours. The rest of the day would be for mental Training until 6:30 PM, with which, dinner will happen. After that, meditation until 9:00. Then bed. "Am I clear?"

"That's got to be torture." Usagi said, obviously still sleepy.

"I went through worse at 5 years old. And we're just reaching the tip of the iceberg here. You're not even close to being ready for the full training schedule." Naruto told her. "At the end of the weekend, instead of meditation, you will be given an exam to see how much you've improved. If I like what I see, then it might loosen up next time around. Also, I found out about the whole Sailor Moon business around town. To think that you've already taken shit like that down, if you weren't my daughter, I would've been surprised. 1st Basement floor. Let's move."

When they got down there, she found it was mainly an open rock canyon. A complete wasteland. "Where's the course?"

"Right here." Naruto said, earning her attention. He had several Shuriken in his hands. "Make sure you dodge, as you have nothing to block with. I only have to throw them once, so you know. The longer it goes the faster they go. They hit, they will split and continue. Now... BEGIN!" He threw them all, making her dodge. She lost balance quickly. They came for her again, she was able to dodge, but was soon on her butt.

"You're losing your balance too quickly! Keep your balance, and dodge!" Naruto shouted. Her eyes widened to see them coming at her again. She put her hands on the ground, and pushed up, landing after a flip, on her feet. She turned back towards them, and found them coming at her. She kept dodging, her balance holding better and better each time. By the time 2 hours went by, she was still dodging, with a little bit of ease, as the speeds were too fast for her to see. She was dodging by pure instinct. At the end of it all, they all slowed down, and went back to Naruto. "2 hours are up. You learned quickly." He put a hand on her shoulder, and they both vanished from the room.

-4th Floor, library-

Naruto and Usagi found themselves in front of a large collection of books and scrolls. Your body will be resting in here, but your mind will not. Naruto twitched his fingers, and a few scrolls came down to his hands. "Go through these. It should make some sense to you. I put them in terms anyone with an IQ of about 80 can understand, side by side with the IQ 160 version. Make the connection, and understand each piece. There's only 5 scrolls here, for the simple fact that you will need time to understand everything. I may have gone through everything in this library in about 8 hours, but that's only because of my Shadow Clones. Your mind will not be able to handle it, so we start small."

Naruto watched her while reading a book that he got from Jiraiya. It was the sequel of the one his father liked. It was also the reason Icha Icha Tactics was delayed, but no one knew about that. It was entitled 'The Legacy of the Gutsy Shinobi' and happened to be the only one that he truly liked, aside from its prequel, 'The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi'. As he watched her, he found she was studying much more intently than he thought she would. _'She's motivated, that's for sure.'_

"_**She probably wants to make you proud. Remember when you found out about your mother?"**_

_'Yeah, I wanted to make both of my parents proud.'_

"_**Well, at least you're a lot more bearable than when you were a brat. Why did you step down, though? You never told me that, and I still can't figure it out."**_

_'I had my reasons. I just can't see them anymore. Being Hokage was a good run, I'll admit, but when you've gotten training from both a pervert and a writer, not to mention got permission from him to write his novels while he was gone, I really needed to do that. That could've been a reason, but if it was, then it most likely wasn't the only reason. Why do you care?'_

"_**Heh. You wanted power, I gave it. Yet when you were Hokage, you didn't abuse that kind of power. You acted like you should have, yet didn't show any arrogance. Stepping down is normally a dumb ass thing to do. Yet doing so, you earned my respect. You heavily frown on arrogance, and ignorance, yet the majority of humans have both traits."**_

_'That's because they lead to an unnecessary death, or several deaths that could've been avoided. I want to make sure my daughter doesn't fall to either one. And I will make sure of it. That's why one of the scrolls I gave her today was the leading causes to a Legend's death, and the reasons for each. Ignorance is a major supplier for unneeded deaths. You know that, as well as I do from Gaara.'_

"_**Yeah, yeah, I know."**_ Kyuubi told him. **_"Back to the matter at hand. What else do you plan on teaching her?"_**

_'All of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan history, and techniques. There's also 3 scrolls in here. One for the Uzumaki Family Tree which included me, The Namikaze Family Tree, which ended at my father, and the Haruno Family Tree, ending at Sakura. I'll be getting her into those later on. I may have done quite the amount of research on my clans, but for some reason, I omitted Sakura's. Don't ask me why, because I don't have a clue.'_

"_**That figures. After all these years, you still have bouts of stupidity."**_

_'I can't help the way I was raised. My childhood was hell, and you know it.'_ He didn't get a response to that. _'What? Fox got your tongue?'_

"_**No, but at least I realize it was my fault in the first place."**_

_'Consider the topic dropped.'_

He returned his attention to his daughter and his book. He caught a few whispered words. The most common one was "Amazing". It only took an hour 15 minutes for her to understand every bit of it. She looked up to her father. "All this... It's simply amazing. I had no idea. But this one," She pointed to the scroll of unneeded deaths. "This one is strange. Why did you have me read it? It's not like any of it doesn't make sense, because it does, but why?"

"Ah, the Unneeded death scroll." Naruto replied, setting a bookmark in his book before closing it. "That scroll was put in here by my own two hands. I wrote out everything I found. Those happen to be the leading causes of a Legend's death. Heroes are also on there, because they tend to sacrifice themselves, and that's one of the leading causes to an unneeded death as well. I wanted you to understand why those tend to cause unnecessary deaths, so you don't fall victim to any of them yourself. The top 3 of all of them are arrogance, ignorance and self-sacrifice. While I have seen Self-sacrifice, I never want it to happen. It shouldn't have to. Arrogance and Ignorance are two things I utterly hate, and believe me when I say, I have a hard time hating the ones that beat me half to death when I was still a toddler. What does that tell you about them?"

"Never get too full of yourself, and forgive what can be forgiven." Usagi replied.

Naruto just nodded. "Add in one thing. Enjoy the little things in life, because you never know when the next day is your last. I learned that the hard way. Everyone takes advantage of the sunrise. Yet I didn't, because it meant that I was still alive. My line of profession put my life on the line anytime I walked outside my village. Considering the fact that the majority of my childhood was a Life or Death struggle, I was used to it."

"That's got to be rough."

"It was." Naruto stated. "However, unlike most others, I never gave into their ideals. I may not have known about the why, but after I found out, I understood why they did what they did. They acted in fear and grief. Fear of what they don't know, grief of their loved ones that died in an attack that was stopped the day I was born. They needed some kind of scapegoat, and I was their choice. It all ties back to the gift my father gave me that day. And no, I'm not explaining it. Not yet, anyway." He looked at the clock, and pulled another scroll out. "See if you can get this one in 35 minutes. Same rules apply, and after that, we're getting lunch."

She managed to get it just in time. They left the room, and went down to the first floor. They both ate a lot of ramen. They went at it for the entire 30 minutes. Naruto then looked at the scoreboard which had appeared sometime during the meal. "Holy crap." Usagi saw what he was looking at.

"Okay, what does that mean?"

"I had 42. You had 43. You ate more ramen than me... If I had any doubts about you being my daughter, this just got rid of them." Naruto admitted before looking back at her, before releasing a burp. "Excuse me."

Usagi then released a burp, louder and just as long. "You were saying?" They looked at each other and laughed. "And Here I thought I had no manners because no one bothered to teach me until I was 13."

"You got to admit, that was a pretty good one, though." Usagi stated.

"No kidding." his face went from playful to downright serious. "Now we're going to work on seals. That's a specialty of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. You'll need to know them." Usagi nodded, and they both went upstairs back to the fourth floor, but into a different room. Usagi was going through the lower level scrolls first, and trying out her luck with some of them. After 3 tries she got most of them complete in design. After 4 hours, with which, Naruto was making actual seals for later use, Usagi managed to make the basics easily, and even went into the Intermediate level book. They went back to the previous library, and Usagi was now reading several other scrolls. Most about the Uzumaki Clan, though some of them were for the Namikaze Clan. When she went through everything, and yes, she did get through all 20 scrolls, her brain was basically overloading itself, and she was a little dizzy with all the information she had gone through. It was close to 5:30 at that point.

"Looks like you took in too much information at once." Naruto stated, earning a nod. "Looks like we'll be starting meditation early." He put a hand on her shoulder, and they ended up in a room that seemed to have a waterfall. "This happens to be the meditation room. Second Underground floor. The crashing water behind us is actually a lot more calming than you think." Naruto sat down, and closed his eyes. "All you have to do is empty your mind, and keep it clear. It will help you sort out what information you have gathered so far, and also can help to clear headaches. I, on the other hand, use it for several other reasons, which I don't really think apply to you. It helps you to relax, and said to learn of your true self. If you have another being sealed in you, you can talk to them like that, as well."

She nodded, and sat down. "Clear your mind, and listen to your center. Only then can you understand meditation." They both were silent for a while. Naruto went into a conversation with the Kyuubi, mainly about the possible future.

-Tsukino Household, Juuban District-

Ikuko and her husband were a little worried about Usagi, Ikuko less than him. "I'm sure she's just staying the night at Rei's place." A little boy stated. "She did say she was going over there, and she didn't come back."

"Shingo, you can't be serious! She would've called us if that were the case!" The old man said.

"It can't hurt to call her and find out, could it?" Ikuko asked, before getting up and calling her.

"Hello, is Rei there?"

_Speaking._

"Rei, is Usagi over there? Her father is extremely worried about her. She hasn't come home since she left for your family's temple."

_No, she never made it. But she did call and said she won't be in the area for the entire weekend. I take it you didn't get the memo?_

"No, but I figure it has something to do with her father."

_The one that you married, or her real one?_

"You know?"

_Yeah, he came to the temple and found it to be a place he liked. I got a call about 10 minutes after he left from Usagi, giving me the message. I thought she would've called you first._

"Well, she didn't. I take it she's with him?"

_That's what she said. I can only think that she's learning everything she can from him about her heritage. She'll be heading to school on Monday, as far as I know. Other than that, I can't say anything. Normally, someone like him, I can find easily. But I can't find him, even with the Sacred Fire's help. It's almost as if they're in another dimension, or something._

A/N: Close. Space-Time Barrier.

"I don't think we should worry about her. I already know bits and pieces about him. As long as she's in one piece, I won't have any complaints." Ikuko told her.

_Alright. I'll keep an eye out for them. If they don't show up on Monday, I will find out._

"Thanks Rei. I owe you one."

_She's my friend, regardless of how much of a clutzoid she can be. I have to look out for her somehow._ They both hung up.

"Honey, what's the verdict?" He asked, when she came back in.

"She's with an old friend of mine." She lied. "He's teaching her what she should have learned in school, but couldn't understand."

"He?"

"Yeah..." She felt bad about lying to him, but he couldn't think much on it. "At least I know that she will be safe. I remember him saying he was a one man army. If anyone goes after her, he will attack without hesitation. Political status won't matter." It was Usagi that told her that, but she wasn't sure about that.

It was at that point, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

When she opened the door, she looked at the blonde. "Ikuko Tsukino, I presume?" It was Naruto.

"That's me. Who are you?"

Naruto was soon whispering in her ear a few things. Her eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yes, she's staying with me for the weekend. I'm currently trying to figure out a way for her to be here with the family she's known, and I can still see her and teach her what is needed." Naruto told her.

"She told me you were a one man army, but somehow, I don't see it."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Naruto asked. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but I am. It kind of helps when I took on an army myself, and did more damage to it than an actual army that outnumbered me by maybe 50,000 to 1. The enemy had them outnumbered almost 2 to one, since they were using those who were dead. An army of over 50,000 couldn't do what a 16 year old male could. What does that tell you?"

"Okay, for some reason, I actually believe."

"By the way, it was a somewhat literal statement. I can multiply myself by several thousand with ease, and still kick ass." Naruto told her. "And don't worry about my language. I'm actually 30 years old, regardless of the fact I'm using my form from when I was 15. Small Transformation. Right before Usagi was born."

"That could be useful for spying."

"Tell me about it." Naruto stated. "I've been learning everything I can about this town, and everything else since I'm not truly of this dimension. What I've found in the history of this world, things that I have seen done in the past 3 years would be considered impossible here. And by the time I'm done with Usagi, she'll be able to do so herself. Also, I'm working on getting her to wake up early and still function. I have to get her out of her tardy habits, which I had easily found out about."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about her. But where is she now? I thought you'd be with her right now." Ikuko asked.

"Technically, I'm here, in several libraries across town, and right next to her, meditating. I'm not even the original me. The boss happens to be next to her meditating. He's not letting us clones do anything regarding her training." He told her.

"I see. Then can you tell me how she's been progressing?"

"That is up to her to decide. She knows that some of what she's learning will make her sound crazy, so she won't be saying any of that. It's her call what to say, and what not to say, but she understands the gravity of the situation. Anything that would be considered impossible around here, she won't be talking about." He told her. "I will admit I happen to get pleasure out of proving people wrong, but that's mainly because I've been doing so my entire life. I went from demon brat to leader of the ones that called me such. Also, a few books will be getting published sooner or later. They're my old sensei's works, but since he's no longer around, I'm spreading it. Note that it's a little graphic, and highly perverted, but that's his style. After the Third book is published, it gets toned down with the Fourth, which is where I started working on it. Just know that I'm not some kind of pervert, as I have a great deal of respect for women, regardless of my sensei being a self-proclaimed super pervert. I've actually tried toning it down for the First three, but I can't seem to do it justice."

"Well, thanks for dropping by, Naruto. I appreciate what you're doing by letting us know, but you're a little late on the uptake."

"I figured as much." Naruto admitted, before pulling out an orange book. "This is the first of the books my sensei wrote. It didn't sell well, due to the time-frame being a war situation, and he didn't make a sequel until I practically begged him to do so. Those two happen to be the only ones that have no perverted scenes in them. They also happen to be my favorites. The ones by Ramen Sage, once they get out, those are the ones that I'm trying to get published. This one would be more of a Young Adult, while the rest of them, aside from the sequel, would be more Rated R, kind of thing. Just know that it would get toned down a bit after the third book. It would be a way for me to gain a lot more money and actually get my own plot of land, so I can put my place there, and not feel guilty about it. Go ahead and take it. I have another copy back at my place."

"Speaking of which, where is your place? I'm a little curious."

"Oh, it's in a little pocket dimension I created the moment I got here." Naruto stated. "Only Usagi and myself can enter it at this point. Basically, it's a safety measure that, right now, only I can use. A Space-Time Barrier is what separates it from this realm, and that's why it's considered a Pocket Dimension. Another reason is because it can be moved. If anyone asks, I'm helping her better herself."

"Have you found out anything about her?"

"A lot. Believe me when I say, I've gone through her memories, but she's not aware of it. I hate the fact I had to do that, and I haven't told her much about my childhood, but I did tell her why I wasn't planning on telling her for a while."

"You mind telling me?"

"For lack of a better word, my childhood was hell." Naruto stated. "I'm not going into specifics, or the reasons why it was, because it doesn't matter at this point."

"I... I guess I can trust you with this." Ikuko stated. "Thanks for letting me know about this." She paused. "did you figure out how to make it possible?"

"I'll be working with her on the weekends, and she'll be staying here during the week or for school. If something dangerous comes up, and I don't have my own land at that point, I'll be staying at Rei's temple, with a part time job there. I already have the go, and her friends already know of me, so they won't mind. That Rei character, though... She's different from the others. A lot more spiritually oriented. It's likely she's found that you don't want to piss me off. Last person to do that almost got themselves killed, and barely walked away with their life. I'm letting you know this now: I can be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy. Those Sailor Senshi that go around here from time to time. My skill... is on par, if not higher than all of them. You could easily say I'm more dangerous due to me not having any official records here."

"Anything else I should know?"

"She's got better analyzing skills than I did at her age." He looked over his shoulder. "I'd almost say she was determined for something. I don't know what, but I know she is. She's like me in that regard." He sighed. "For people like us, Impossibility is the only thing that's impossible. An unwavering determination allows this to be possible, and she has it. When she wants to do something enough, she will find a way to make it happen. Let me do what I need to, and everything else will fall into place soon enough."

"How smart do you think you could get her?"

"I'd say above college level in math, physics, and the like. That's about Mid-Chuunin where I'm from. I'm about High-Jounin in that regard, and that's about twice as high. With what I had to go through, it was a necessity. Everything else, I'd be getting where I can. However, when it comes down to battle strategy, which I figure will one day be needed no matter how much I hope for the opposite, she'll be able to compete with top war generals. On that, I can guarantee. In a fair fight, I can still take them down with nothing more than a Kunai knife, and Taijutsu, which is hand to hand fighting. I'll be getting her stamina up, though she has a lot of it already. She really needs to stop wasting energy like she has been. Been working on that, too."

"I see. Well, thanks for dropping by. I think we should let you handle her studies. Also, her cat Luna seems to be worried about her."

_'Luna... the black cat with a crescent moon on her head.'_ "Let Luna know that Usagi is safe. No one, not even a time traveler can get to her where she's at. She's in good hands."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't think she can understand me."

"Trust me. She will. Rei and her friends are already in the know, and you could tell her that." He turned around. "See you." The moment he walked out the gate he vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

00000x00000

Chapter end!


	2. Chapter 2

...

**Chapter 2**

It's been a month since Usagi had met up with Naruto. Everyone was seeing the improvement. After the Third weekend, she actually challenged Ami to a game of Shogi. It was a close game, but Usagi had actually won, surprising everyone else.

Usagi had managed to convince Naruto to allow her friends to come in, and he had finally got it ready. Now, on the fifth weekend, Usagi and her friends were walking to the edge of a small forest.

"Usagi, why are we here?" Ami asked.

"Well, this is were he's been staying. It's high secret, so no one else can know... Regardless of the fact that no one but myself and him were able to get in until yesterday. Now, you guys can get in."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Rei asked. "He's dangerous."

She started walking into the forest, the others following. "He is powerful, but he doesn't use it often. He's a good person at heart, but when angered, he can be extremely deadly. Beyond the danger of Metallia and the Doom Tree combined, and only for the one that gets him into that state."

"How can he be that powerful?" Makoto asked.

"You'd be surprised. If he gets pissed off, he still tried to keep some semblance of his sanity. As such, he doesn't go above half of his full strength when pissed. If he wants something done, he can just look at someone, with a calm expressionless face, and they can literally wet themselves in fear. It's happened before." Usagi told them before she disappeared after passing a tree, making them stop.

"Usagi!"

Her head appeared. "What? This is the entrance to the property." They all looked at the floating head. "It's a kind of pocket dimension. Only those allowed to enter can get in, and you're on that list. Just walk through."

They all looked at each other, and then back at the area where the head was. They walked a few steps and found the house and a luscious field of flowers.

Naruto and Usagi were standing there. "Good. Looks like I got the right samples."

"Yeah, you did." Usagi stated. "I'm kind of glad they can enter here now."

"As am I. It's kind of lonely here with just us two here. They could probably watch us spar." Naruto suggested.

"Heh. Why not? They'll be surprised, since they haven't seen what I've been working on."

"Yeah, you haven't showed us." Rei stated.

"And there's a reason for that." Usagi told them. "None of them are needed. He already knows about us being the Sailor Senshi, along with what we've been doing. He's fine with it. Come on, let's go inside."

Usagi ran to the door, though it was a lot slower than most would think she was. Naruto stayed behind with them. "Just know one thing. If I find that anything that's here is revealed to anyone else, and that includes your parents, then know that you will not be allowed to return. This is the only warning you will get."

"We understand the situation." Makoto stated. "When you said spar, did you mean a martial arts kind of spar?"

"yes and no. If you come, you will see what I meant." Naruto told them, a smile now on his face. "Follow me, and try not to get lost." They all walked inside, and they had the same reaction Usagi did when she first entered.

"When you said the impossible is what you live for, you weren't kidding." Rei stated.

"Four stories above ground, ground level, and 2 basement floors." Naruto stated. "We're going one floor down."

They found themselves in a wasteland like area, with a big pond/small lake in the area. "This is a weird area for sparring." Makoto stated.

"Yeah, well... for us, it works wonders." Naruto told them. He then spotted Usagi in the area. "Hey, what do you say we make it a Water fight?"

"Oh, you're on!" Usagi said, as if it were a challenge. They both went to opposite sides of the water in the area. "Standard rules apply. Any conditions?"

"No more than 5 Elemental Jutsu. No seals. No clones from either side." Usagi stated. "Other than that, free reign."

"Agreed." Naruto said, before they walked onto the surface of the water, surprising them all.

Rei was about to try and walk herself. "Don't even think about it, Rei." Usagi said, as if she were warning her. "This lake is usually about 36 Degrees Celsius and 8 feet deep. Without the right training you can't walk on it."

"What? But you can walk on it!"

"That's because I trained her to do so." Naruto stated. "You're about to find out a bit of what I can do. See if you can keep up."

"Wait a minute." Usagi stated, suddenly remembering something. "Ami-chan. Turn into Sailor Mercury, and scan everything that goes on. See if you can find everything that happens."

Ami was surprised at this, but did just that. "Mercury Power!" Naruto saw the transformation, and had one thought. _'Never let Jiraiya near them when they transform.'_

"_**Uh, kit? Jiraiya's been dead for years."**_

_'Oh yeah. Forgot about that.'_

Sailor Mercury was standing near the edge, and made a visor and mini-computer appear. "Okay, everything's set on my end." Mercury stated.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Usagi stated. "Ready... Go!" They both charged each other across the water. There was a lot of physical blows, which Makoto found was not only fast, but fluid and controlled. She found that Usagi had easily surpassed her in Martial Arts. They then got back, with Naruto going through handsigns.

"Suiton: Water Dragon Missile!" Naruto shouted. Usagi jumped out of the way of the large water dragon that would have hit her. They all saw this, but couldn't believe it. They then saw Usagi going through handsigns. They didn't see the significance of them, though. Ami was furiously typing away on the keyboard and looking up at the fight.

"Suiton! Gunshot!" She blew out a few blasts of water, and they saw Naruto going through handsigns. "Fuuton! Spiraling Shield!" The liquid blasts turned into rain.

"Okay then." Usagi said, going through some more handsigns. Naruto's eyes widened at this. _'OH SHIT! I didn't teach her THAT Jutsu!'_

"_**Kit, the cloak!"**_

_'I know!'_ Naruto was soon enveloped in an orange cloak with a fox tail. A giant flaming dragon appeared and struck Naruto. Ami was the only one who caught the cloak appear before the hit.

"WHOA!" Everyone but Ami shouted. "I don't know how she pulled that off, but I don't think he could survive that!" Makoto nearly shouted.

"No, he's still there." Rei stated. "I don't know how, but he is."

"I do." Mercury stated. "I didn't get much before it hit, but he was surrounded by some kind of cloak. It was radiating some kind of evil, yet purified energy."

Usagi was panting. "I know... that wouldn't... kill you."

"**And on that, you're right."** A deeper version of Naruto's voice stated. **"I'm surprised you managed to learn that Jutsu. I don't recall teaching it to you."**

"It was kind of a test run." Usagi stated, her breath back under control. "I also see I forced you to summon the Jinchuuriki Cloak."

"**The surprise of you using that Jutsu left me with no option. I wouldn't have had time to dodge, regardless of how quick I recovered from the surprise."**

"Yeah... I'm almost out of energy after that."

"**No surprise there. I didn't teach you that jutsu for the simple fact of your reserves. You'd have an easier time if you were fighting as Sailor Moon from the start, but you weren't. I think we should stop the spar now."** he dispelled the cloak, reverting his features back to normal. "You know I don't like using the cloak."

Usagi was about to collapse, but Naruto was instantly there to catch her. "And now you see what I mean."

"Yeah..." She passed out.

He walked over to the others. "How did she do that?" Rei shouted.

"What I want to know is: What was that fox-like cloak?" Ami asked. "I can tell it's like a purified version of some evil power, but that's about it."

"I'll explain that later. That version of it can be highly dangerous if used too often." Naruto told them, as they walked back upstairs to the room Usagi was using when she was here. "She'll be fine in a few hours. She's learned everything about her heritage, and that includes the fact she heals faster than usual, and her body will last longer than most."

"Okay, what the hell have you been teaching her?" Makoto asked.

"Everything she can learn from me. I'm sure you've noticed the changes she's gone through."

"Yeah, she's rarely late now." Minako stated.

"Not to mention her grades have improved significantly." Ami told him.

"The whole late thing... that was because of her waking up late, and not getting much sleep. After everything I put her through, on a full stomach, she could go on for at least 10 hours before complaining about hunger. Me? I can go almost two weeks including sleep before I have to eat. I don't do that, though. It's not healthy." Naruto told them.

"What about that Cloak?" Ami asked.

"Have any of you heard about a legend about 9 powerful beings that roam the planet?" Naruto asked. Ami nodded, but the others were confused. "I see Ami is the only one. What do you know about them?"

She told them the legend as she saw it. "No one has been able to prove they exist, and science wouldn't let them exist. Why?"

"Because those 9 beings... Are real. They can't be killed for good. I'll be honest with you, I've gone up against a couple of them. The ones I went up against were the One-tailed Tanuki by the name of Shukaku, and the Eight-tailed Cephalopod Ox. They were hard to take down, but I managed to end the fight without any casualties. I was 13 when I went up against Shukaku. 16 when I went up against the 8-tails. That was about a week after Usagi was sent away, and more of a spar. He was helping me to control the Kyuubi, which is the reason I can have that cloak at all."

"You mean the Kyuu no Bijuu are real?" Ami asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed within me. I managed to get rid of the one person he feared, and it wasn't the Shinigami. We still argue, but we get along. A lot better than when I was 13, to be honest. I managed to help rid him of his hatred, and he's somewhat thankful for it. It's why the cloak would seem somewhat purified, but still have the evil power he had. It wasn't originally his, though. That's why it still radiates the evil power. It's a lot better to do so a different way, as it doesn't hurt my own body, and it isn't toxic to those that touch it. The one that appeared is toxic, and highly dangerous if touched. The other one is a lot safer in short term, but can be dangerous long term, so using it often is not a good idea. I'll admit I'm not fond of using it, and only do so when I have to, or when he has to burn off steam, but I make sure no one would be caught in the middle of it before I do."

Everyone was a little shocked, but Ami was even more shocked. Rei then asked the next question. "You said this Kyuubi was sealed inside of you. How?"

"That's not something I'd like to get into, to be honest. Sealing is a family tradition in my families. I know that sealing is used to keep him inside of me, but the original seal was a little faulty. It was stable for 16 years, but was weakened over time. When I was 19, I added on to the original seal that helped to purify what should be, but it didn't work as I hoped. The fact that the Kyuubi himself was a piece of the Juubi, which was never awakened, is the only reason he still has that kind of evil energy."

"So, he himself is purified as much as he can be?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, that's about right. I managed to get rid of his hatred, like I promised him. I purified what I could, but with the complexity of sealing, along with the infinitely wide range of possibilities, I can't say that it was a complete loss. He's a lot nicer, since I was able to keep my word to him. If he couldn't tell beforehand, I have yet to go back on my word. If I give out my word, I keep it. If I don't, then I'm already dead." Naruto told them.

"_**Why do you bother telling them about me? They may be the Sailor Senshi, but that doesn't mean they won't see how much of a threat we can be."**_

_'The fact of the matter is, they need to realize that we can be their greatest ally, or worst enemy.'_

"_**And that will help us, how?"**_

_'Just watch. If they turn on us, we can stop them. You know this.'_

"So, basically, we can be on good terms, if not friends?" Minako asked.

"Wait a minute." Ami stated. "The way I'm seeing it, you would either be our greatest ally, or our worst enemy. And you wish to side with us?"

_'I knew one of them would get it.'_ "That's right, Ami. I'm glad someone saw that. I wouldn't side with you, but I will side with Usagi." He turned to her. "She is my daughter. I'm not naive, as I know things are not always easy. My childhood was hell. She probably had it better than I did. I still haven't gone into the specific details to her, as it could give anyone nightmares. Even demons. I've met a few other demons, and they never really liked me for being a Jinchuuriki. But when I told them what I went through as a child because of it, well, that changed their tune. I heard that a couple of them had nightmares for a week after I told them. In the end, I gained their support, and they're like a second home. They're still not happy about me hosting one of their previous leaders, but they're happy I don't use him to order them around like I could. I don't abuse the power I have, and only use it defensively."

They all looked at him in pity. "I never liked being pitied. In fact, I downright hated it. Even to this day, there are very few things I hate. When people pity me for my childhood, that's one. Ignorance, that's another. Arrogance... That's a big one, and I had to deal with a friend like that. He was somewhat like me, in that he became an orphan, but he was driven by revenge. He killed Usagi's real mother, someone I loved. I ended up killing him afterwards. I haven't loved anyone else since. No one else seems to compare. Someone else that loved me since I liked Sakura, she helped me out, but to be honest, I never actually loved her. We stayed friends, and she was fine with it. I could tell she wanted to be more than friends, but she understood that I just wasn't able to move on to someone else. She's the only one, aside from my grandmother figure, that knew I had a child somewhere. And I was such an idiot caught up in my own pain that I forgot until the Kyuubi himself reminded me."

"Wait, you actually forgot about her?" Minako asked.

"And she's already aware of that." Naruto said. "I'll be honest, I didn't expect her to forgive me for that. I know I wouldn't. She told me she understood the situation, and that I wasn't mentally stable enough to care for a child. Putting her on Ikuko's doorstep was probably a good thing for her. She didn't have to deal with the stupidity I had to grow up with. If she did, it would've turned out a lot worse than you could imagine. No where near as innocent as she was. Now, her naivety is gone. She knows the way the world works. She knows what to avoid, or if it can't be avoided, how to deal with it."

"How did she manage to get so smart so quickly?" Ami asked.

"I figured you'd ask that question sooner or later, so I planned ahead and brought out one of the scrolls I had her learn what you would consider College Math, but where I'm from is learned at about 15."

"Wow. Where would she be now?" Ami asked.

"She's gone above and beyond what I thought in the time she had. She ended up going from Academy First year, which is the equivalent of 4th grade here, to Mid-Jounin, which would be past a 4 year Degree here, but not on the level of Ph. D. I would've expected possible Mid-Chuunin, which is Just entering College after this week, but her progress was a lot better than I thought. She basically absorbed it." He handed her the scroll. "This is one of the math scrolls she learned from. Look through it."

Ami saw inside of it, and saw the genius behind it. _'Two columns. One with a complicated version, though easy for me to understand, and the other... This one looks like a 5th grader could understand it. That's how he got it through to her... And that's how he got her to learn!'_

"This is genius." Ami stated. "I've never even thought of something like this."

"Wait, what?" Rei asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I kind of designed that scroll's format." Naruto told them. "One one side, someone with an IQ of about 80 would understand it. The other is a more complicated version. Someone with an IQ of about 160 would understand that one. Each column has the same information, just worded differently for different mindsets. After I told her this, she read both of them and suddenly understood the complicated version. It worked for me, who had very little smarts until I was 13. No one bothered to help me understand things, and they did their best to stunt my growth. I had to push myself past my limits daily. I never gave up, and I was determined to be the best. I never stopped progressing until I came here for Usagi. Now, I'm trying to help her get to her best."

"And what do you really think about her progress?" Makoto asked.

"Impossible." Naruto stated. "And yet, I'm actually happy for her progress. It means she can pull off the impossible. She's actually made me proud already. She's taken down two beings that are highly dangerous. I've taken out 3, but only one of them beats both of her major enemies."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Have you ever gone up against an enemy that not only could control an army of the dead, but could make any possible attack useless by turning his body intangible?" Ami's eyes widened. "This same man... he compared himself to a god. He could erase his entire existence, and be written back in anywhere on that plane. No one was able to match him. Not even the 5 strongest warriors. 3 were male, 2 were female. One of the males were my age, and bore the burden of Shukaku's host. Well, he did. It was released, but he was revived, since he had died because of the removal process."

"Then how did you get rid of him?" Rei asked, curiosity in her voice.

"I was the only threat to him. The reason being I was an Uzumaki. I could control a Bijuu to a point. However, once I gained full control over Kyuubi's power, and I still do, I kind of took on an old persona, to be honest. A little before that fight, I thought things through and was careful. After said fight, I was the same. However," Naruto paused.

"During that fight, I took on a somewhat reckless strategy. Something like that is normally not a good idea. But when you think about it, he was probably expecting me to be extremely careful. I knew I wasn't going to get out of there without taking a few hits myself. Basically, I got him to hit me several times, and I hit him at those same times. You'd think he would've caught on that I was doing things that no one would ever think of, and it would've been easy to figure it out. He was careful. I was acting reckless. The others were careful as well. Which strategy do you think won? Completely careful, or reckless and advantageous?"

"You won a fight where being careful wouldn't have been useful, and you turned it into an advantage." Ami said. "That's a weird tactic."

"Yet against him, it was highly effective." Naruto stated. "Being reckless would confuse his eyes, which are said to be able to predict the future. Regardless of it being a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"The Sharingan." Naruto stated, his voice now that of a hardened warrior. "It was a feared Doujutsu, whose analyzing prowess was unmatched. It had the ability to let you see things that are moving maybe Thrice as fast as the user. As such, you can accurately predict where they're going to end up, and where they will strike. Being reckless, means there is no set pattern. He has the Sharingan, and as such, being reckless, yet watchful, worked. An unknown tactic, which no one would be stupid enough to try... until me. I was dubbed the Most Unpredictable Shinobi of my village before that. After that, I was, by far, the Most Unpredictable Shinobi of All Time, with a side of One Man Army. Able to multiply myself 3,000 times over, and still fight. I beat the unbeatable. The impossible... is anything but."

They all saw the logic in what he said, and realized, just how dangerous he could be if provoked. "I think we have heard enough. Since we know you're powerful, and you already know about us being the Sailor Senshi, I would hope you'd join us."

"If I do, then it's because Usagi asks. I'd be watching, sure. But I wouldn't interfere unless Usagi is in mortal danger, which is unlikely, or she asks me to help out. We've already been through that situation, and that's what I told her. She's not sure if she wants me to, but if she asks, I'll help out. I'd be doing so in my Oiroke no Jutsu form. I tend to call it Naruko, and she's the equivalent of a 17 year old female."

"Show us." Rei stated.

"Before I do, I should give you a little background on it. I created it at 5 years old to help with the Transformation Jutsu. It turned out to be more of a Shape-shift than a Transformation."

"What's the difference?" Ami asked.

"The Transformation Jutsu is only an Illusion placed over the body. My Oiroke no Jutsu turns me into what I transform into. The change is cosmetic only, but its inside and out. You won't agree with my methods of creating it, but considering the amount perverts in the village, and the fact that the majority of the population was after my head at that age, I could easily use it to get away. While they were knocked out. It played on their inner pervert. I think you can figure it out from there. I haven't had to use it since I was 13, but I still have it in my Jutsu Roster. It's one of my many Original Jutsu, and actually my first one."

"Just show us." Rei said, completely annoyed.

"Wait..." Minako stated. "There was a reason for that explanation. What is that reason?"

"The original version... it was... nude." Naruto said, hesitantly. "After a while, I managed to get it with clothes on, but yeah."

"Clothes, please." Ami said, a small blush on her face.

He sighed in relief. He was surrounded in smoke, and a what seemed to be an older Usagi, but shorter pig tails, was in his place. "This is my Naruko form. You can see the resemblance to Usagi, if only a little, right?"

They all nodded. "Yeah, it's another reason I haven't really used it. It resembles her a little too much." Naruko went into smoke again, and reappeared as Naruto. "If you want to know just how many Jutsu I can use, it's well over 2,000. At least 70% of them are variants of others. 95% of those variants, I created on my own. The rest of the variants, I had a little bit of help for each. Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. The Fifth element that is possible, is Lightning. And Usagi has it. All of the jutsu in that list, I can use. I know a whole lot more than that. Close to 3,000, all things considered. Everything I can't use, is because I lack the affinity for them. She's got Water, Lightning, and Fire. As such, she can learn a whole lot more. She's only touched Lightning. Water, if you couldn't tell by that last Jutsu, is mastered. Fire, I have taught her a lot, but there's still more that she can do there."

"I can use fire." Rei stated. "Sailor Mars is the warrior of fire."

"And lightning is my specialty." Makoto stated. "As Sailor Jupiter Lightning is where most of my specials are."

"Water is mine." Ami stated.

"Mine don't fall under any of those 5 elements. I've got beams, mainly."

"Then if you go for Jutsu, I'd have to test your Chakra for its affinities. Like I did for Usagi." Naruto stated. "Everyone can get 1 or 2 affinities. 3 is somewhat rare. 4, extremely rare. 5, even for an Uzumaki that has never been recorded. Everyone would've thought it impossible. Even for an Uzumaki."

"What?" Rei asked, somewhat surprised. "I thought you said nothing was impossible for an Uzumaki."

"I never said it was impossible. I only said it was thought to be impossible. That doesn't mean it is." He reiterated. "I've come across a few that have been able to use all five elements, but it wasn't a natural thing. One went by the name Nagato, and it's only because he had something called the Rinnegan. He was the last one to use it, and he's dead. Then there's some chick that steals her opponent's Chakra and can use it, but her ability only works properly if she has her hair, so I told someone else to burn it all off. Needless to say she was powerless after that. One other one had also cheated death with his method."

"Cheated death?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. His name was Kakuzu, and he was one the ones after the Bijuu, until he died at the hands of a team I was with. He has gained a nickname through this." Everyone was listening intently. "They called him Kakuzu of the Five Hearts. He took the hearts of his victims to use as his own. Through which, he can use Jutsu of any element they had. This includes those that were a Bloodline, and he wouldn't be able to use normally. To kill him, we needed to destroy all Five of his hearts. You can see where that ended up."

Usagi started stirring. "Ugh... I feel like I had an anvil dropped on my head."

"The usual Anvil, or the 2 ton?" Naruto asked.

"Usual Anvil."

"That's better than usual." Naruto stated. "Normally, it's the 2 ton one."

"Tell me about it." Usagi replied.

"Wait. Anvil?" Makoto stated.

"It's the one he uses for pranks." Usagi told her. "Weighs maybe 300 pounds. I triggered the trap for it on accident."

"Yeah, I haven't had to use that Anvil for a while." Naruto admitted. "By the way, if you wanted to use it for a prank of your own, I wouldn't mind."

"Wait a minute." Makoto stated. "Someone had planted a Stink-bomb in the Girls Locker room last week. Are you saying it was you?"

"You did what?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I did it." Usagi admitted. "You mad about it?"

"And no one found the culprit?" Naruto asked.

"No, no one. They couldn't find any kind of evidence, but they know it was a stink-bomb." Makoto replied. "but if it was you, then why did you make it hit you?"

"Allow me to answer that." Naruto interrupted. "She did it like that, so she could avoid taking the blame. Normally, a prankster is far away from the point of impact. It's either that, or it was a first time for it."

"It's the first one." Usagi stated. "I figured that if I got hit by it, and act like a victim, I could get out of any trouble it could cause."

"Impressive." Naruto stated. "How did you do it like that?"

"You remember the paint seals?"

"No way..."

"Yup! I made a variant for a Stink-bomb!" Usagi said proudly.

"And I hadn't thought of that." Naruto stated. "I should've known the first seal of your own creation would be a variant of my own, not to mention one for pranking."

"You mean, you're not mad?"

"And why would I be?" Naruto asked. "I told you I was a prankster myself. A Prank Grandmaster, to be honest. No one wanted to be hit by one of my pranks. This is just another thing we can talk about."

"You're kidding me." Rei stated. "You mean you came up with pranks that anyone would fear?"

"Nah, it was the people I pranked. Give me an hour, I'm good. Give me a day, I'm great. If you give me 3 months, I'm unbeatable. And this was when I couldn't make a single clone to save my life. I got by the All-seeing Eyes of the Hyuuga, and managed to dye the entire Clan's underwear pink, from the usual white. Their eyes are said to be All-seeing, yet I could get by them, and have done so several times. I loved playing on their arrogance. It was always satisfying." Naruto stated. "for someone who could prank those who have never been pranked, and I wasn't caught the last, oh I don't know... 10 times? Yeah, I'm good."

"You've got to be at least 45 years old."

"Nope. 30 years old as of last year. I'll be turning 31 in October." Naruto stated.

"What have you been telling them, dad?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, just some of the stories I've told you."

"By the way, you never did tell me how you got rid of that Hidan guy." Usagi stated.

"I didn't? Oh, well then I'll let you all know." Naruto stated. "I cut off his head." They all gasped. "And you want to know something? He was still cussing me out like that. Had to throw the head into a nearby lake. I left him there, only to go back for his head so the bounty can be gotten. I have to admit, it was a lot more than I expected. However, the biggest bounty I had brought in, and no, my occupation wasn't a bounty hunter, happens to have been Kabuto Yakushi. He was dead before I found him, but it didn't matter. He was an international criminal, and I still got 10 times as much as I got for Hidan. This was after a war that could've caused peace in a world of hatred, or utter destruction. It turned out to be peace."

"But there's never peace."

"There is. It's just never permanent." Naruto stated. "Someone gets screwed in the head, and starts some kind of revolt somewhere. Peace is never everlasting, but it's a good idea to enjoy it while you can, yet the stronger ones should never slack off, in case something else comes up, and it can't be dealt with easily. That's my experience."

"That's true. And our experience too." Usagi added. "I'm hungry."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rei stated.

"Because I'm not either." Naruto said. "and I already prepared for that. First Floor Kitchen is where the food is right now. Should be done soon." His eyes widened slightly. "Make that done right now."

"Alright!" Usagi was suddenly out of the bed and running downstairs. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Grab something on my body. I'll get us down there quickly." They each pulled on his shirt. They all saw themselves surrounded by fire, and then when it disappeared from their eyes they found themselves in a Kitchen. "Fire Shunshin. Love it."

"I don't have the chakra for it." Usagi stated. "If I could use Lunarian Energy for it, then I would've done that."

"True. That one is not one of the Elements I know about. Only you can use it, to be honest." Naruto stated. "That's something you'd have to develop on your own. You can use it as Sailor Moon only, though. Managing to use it in your current form... That will take a lot of practice, and doing so... that's not easy."

"But nothing's impossible, right?" Usagi asked.

"Right. Oh yeah, finally figured out the Crystal." Naruto stated.

"You let him use the Silver Crystal?" Rei shouted.

"I'm not able to use it, but that's not what I was talking about." Naruto stated. "I figured that, since someone was after it, it may have been possible to duplicate it. Turns out I was right."

"That's going to be a problem." Usagi stated.

"Not exactly." Naruto stated. "Only one who can use Lunarian energy can use it, as it is essentially just a piece of quartz without that same energy. Applying my knowledge of Chakra, then I found that it could really be possible to recreate it. No one that would come here, aside from me, would know how to get the material for it, and Sailor Moon would be needed."

"So, we can duplicate it, but... Why would I be needed?"

"Before I get into that, I have to go into the material usually used, and the differences between it and the original version. There's steel, and then there's Chakra Metal."

"You mean the metal that accustoms itself to the user's Chakra?" Usagi asked.

"Exactly. It's the forging process of it that makes duplication possible. However, the one making it would need to possess Lunarian Energy. As such, Usagi is needed."

"So that's what's needed? Forging something with Lunarian Energy infused in it?" Usagi asked.

"Bingo." Naruto replied. "And that's why, though it's possible, it's not likely. I already know of the Moon Kingdom, and as such, the Royal Family. It would require the Energy of the Royal Family, which is Lunarian Energy in its purest form."

"Why only the purest form?" Rei asked, somewhat calmed down.

"Corrupted Chakra can't produce a stable Chakra Metal. It's been tried, and even I've tried it. It would require a filter, and another place for storage. As such, you can't make it with an impure version of Lunarian Energy. Usagi, you remember my sword?"

"Yeah." she said after she swallowed. "What about it?"

"You saw the Crystal in the hilt?"

"Yeah."

"That acts as a stabilizer for the Kyuubi's Youki. It goes to from my hand, to the handle, into the hilt, making the crystal glow slightly. That's why I can use it with Kyuubi's Youki. The Crystal was made to be immune to the corruption, and forging the weapon with it involved, allows the Weapon to use the Youki without consequence. It's just like other Chakra Weapons, only better. However, it won't won't with, for example, Shukaku's Youki, or the Hachibi's Youki. Only Kyuubi's, and only from me. That's why I never let you use it. You can't use it properly."

"Yeah, I get it." Usagi replied, not really happy, but not sad about it. "What did he kill off your emotions, or something?"

"OH HELL NO!" Usagi yelled at Makoto. Naruto gripped his ears. Everyone else was borderline screaming themselves gripping their own ears. She then noticed what the others were doing. "What?"

When everyone recovered, Naruto spoke first. "Rei, remember when I told you about amplifying it?"

"Yeah, that was a whole new level." Rei replied.

"Yeah, she just did it." Naruto grunted. "I didn't even have time to dull my ears for that."

"Wait, I can amplify my voice?" Usagi asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because that would make an unprepared person go deaf, or blow their head off." Naruto replied. "There have been cases like that. It's the reason your mother earned the title Pink-haired Banshee. And to think she was only 10 years old when she got that title. Everyone always joked that the Haruno had either Banshee or Howler Monkey Genes. They never said anything on it. After everything I've been through, I actually think there is."

"And why is it that she didn't get that loud before that?" Rei ended up asking.

"Meditation." Naruto replied. "That's why she hasn't been as loud lately. I've had her go through meditation. Got me to quiet down. Now, unless highly insulted, she's pretty quiet." He pulled out a locket. "Here's this back." He tossed it over towards Usagi, who caught it without looking.

"Thanks. You didn't make another one did you?"

"I did say I wasn't able to make a duplicate without your help. Only you can use it. I did make a different set though. It's not as powerful, yet."

"Wait, you what?"

"Relax, these crystals are not finished, and never will be until you grab them." Naruto stated. "As there are five Senshi, I figured there should be Five Crystals. There are only 4 others right now, and each one would take on the properties of the Senshi that grabs them. I wouldn't have made one for myself. Once I got the first one, I made 4 others, as I made a mistake regarding it, and touched it myself, and it took on the properties of the Kyuubi. So once I made the other 4, I left them alone in a case. I haven't touched any of them since, and there is one for each of you."

"Where are they?"

"Third Floor. The Forge. They haven't left the room, and the case is in there. We could get it now, if you want." Naruto replied, and they all nodded, to see what it was.

When they go there they saw the crystals. They were translucent. "They're see-through now, but once you touch one of them that is likely to change. Make sure you touch it in your Senshi state, though. There's no telling what could happen if you did in your human state."

They all transformed, and then touched one each. They all glowed brightly. When the glow died, each crystal was floating in front of the one that touched it, in the color of the Senshi. "Mine was Yellow, to be honest. It seems like all of you got the same color as your Senshi uniforms." They all nodded. "Now be careful, as they might..." Each of them shot towards their foreheads. "Fuse with you. Damn, I was little late."

They all felt like something was happening to them, but it wasn't something they didn't want. Each one of them were feeling content. As if they wanted them to use it.

"I'm not entirely sure how to use them, so I'm afraid to say that you're on your own there. I'm sorry." Naruto admitted.

"No, we're not on our own." Mars stated. "Make one for Usagi, and have it fuse with her."

"Why?"

"That's what mine is telling me." Mars stated. "There are several things it can do, and it seems to be able to help us use something called Chakra."

"Wait... it allowed you to use Chakra?" Naruto asked.

"That's what it's saying." Rei told him. "What about you guys?"

"I heard the same thing. But it's saying Wind and Lightning." Jupiter stated.

"Mine said Earth and Plasma." Venus stated.

"Water, Wind and Ice." Mercury added.

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruto stated.

"They just gave off their Elements, didn't they?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, and Two of them are usually bloodlines." Naruto replied.

"Wait, mine is also saying Storm." Jupiter added.

"Okay, that is where I draw the line." Naruto stated. "Plasma is Wind and Lightning. Ice is Wind and Water. Storm is supposed to be a Tertiary element. Wind, Lightning, and Water, however, Water can be omitted, It's just harder that way."

"You have got to be kidding me." Jupiter stated.

"I wish it were. But something is amiss here." Naruto stated, confusing everyone, even Ami and Usagi. "It's about Venus."

"What about me?" She was suddenly getting a little ticked off at this.

"It's not really you, per se, but your affinities." Naruto stated. "You all know of the Gods in Roman mythology, right? That's where your planets, according to science, came from."

"Yes, that's right." Mercury added. "Though, I'm probably the only one that knows that." the rest nodded.

"Well then, what is Venus known as?" Naruto asked her.

"Love and Beauty. Why?"

"While I understand Earth, to an extent, I don't get why Plasma would be put together with a Love Goddess. It's highly dangerous, and extremely powerful in offense." Naruto told them. "I don't get why a Love Goddess would use Plasma period. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Jupiter, but Venus? Yeah, I'm a little surprised." He paused. "My life never made sense to me until I learned of my heritage, but still. This has me baffled."

"Why does Earth not surprise you, but Plasma does?" Venus ended up asking, still a little ticked off, but not curious.

"Earth is mainly for Defense, and rarely offense. While Plasma is strictly offensive, it would prove overbalanced towards Offense. If it were Water, I still wouldn't be surprised, as Venus was said to be born from the water itself." Naruto stated, before being interrupted.

"_**Check her Senshi attacks. I have seen the Plasma element in action before. If they work in a similar way, it could be because of the attacks she already knows."**_

_'Is that even possible?'_

"_**You're the one that said nothing is truly impossible."**_

_'Point taken. Alright, we'll try it.'_

"Venus, First Basement Floor. Kyuubi and I need to check something out. And don't go back to your normal form. It may explain as to why you have the Plasma Element." Naruto said, making eyes bulge. He left in a Fire Shunshin.

She made it down there 10 minutes later, but the others weren't present. "They are in Usagi's room, probably talking." Naruto told her as she was about to open her mouth. She paused, then spoke.

"How did you know?"

"I can sense each one of them. Usagi, since I know her Chakra signature the best, I can find from probably 1,000 Kilometers out. Rei, maybe 800. The rest of them? I wouldn't be able to find them past 200 Kilometers. They're all in her room right now, and since they're not moving that much, I'd say they're talking, but I couldn't confirm that unless I put a listening seal in that room. I never bothered to, seeing as it's my daughter's room, and no one else can get in here." Naruto explained.

"I see. What did you really call me down here for?"

"We wanted to see your usual Senshi attacks. It may give some basis to why you have Plasma Element, but we're not completely sure." Naruto said, before his eyes slit and turned red. "Kyuubi will be watching this, as he came up with the idea of it being possible. Any idea is better than none."

She just shook her head and sighed. "Fine, you got a target or something in here?"

A Bullseye target appeared in the distance. "Venus Crescent Beam!" It hit the target dead on. _**"it's close. Does she have another one?"**_

"You got another one?" Naruto asked.

"I'd need more targets, as that one is more of a scatter shot." Venus replied. 6 more targets appeared. "Venus!" her hands went into fists, and to her sides, while her hair went flying up. Her hand went to the side, finger outstretched. Her wrist bent, and there was soon a shine on her fingertip. "Meteor! SHOWER!" She pointed towards the center and fired a beam that looked similar to the Crescent Beam.

That is, until it split off into several branches and hit every single target, though some of them not dead center. _'What's the verdict?'_

"_**I don't fucking believe this."**_

_'Pardon?'_

"_**Kid, the Beam itself is Plasma Element in raw form. The Meteor Shower is a more advanced version, but still not at the Basic level yet. The more she uses it, the better she'll get with the Element. Basically, she's already been using the Plasma Element, yet she never noticed!"**_

"Well, this is interesting." Naruto stated, confusing her. "We found out more than we hoped. It's not that you somehow gained the affinity, which, in itself, is close to impossible. The fact that you have it at all happens to be those two attacks. You've been using the Plasma Element, and you never noticed. Regardless of that, the Meteor Shower is still not at the basic level for Plasma, but the more you use it, the better you'll get at it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." he sighed. "You have been using a bit of Chakra in the attack unconsciously. You just never realized that. If you get a feel for the Energy used in each one, and figure out how it acts, then you can try and manipulate things that way, and thus increase your strength with both of them."

"Does this mean the others have been using their Elements in their attacks?"

"Can't say for sure, but you can bet your ass that the possibility of that being the case is well over 95%. Usagi being the only exception. Lunarian Energy, though similar, is not Chakra, and that's what she usually uses as Sailor Moon. Her attacks as Sailor Moon revolve around Lunarian Energy, so I taught her Chakra from scratch. I have seen both in action. No element, Base, Sub, or Tertiary are anywhere close to Lunarian Energy. Also, the Planetary Energy you all use as Senshi, which I did pick up on in both attacks, are in her Sailor Moon attacks. That's why, I'm guessing. Her Chakra and Planetary Energy are completely separate, while the rest could very well have theirs fused to a point. Even Pure white Chakra doesn't come close to it. And that's Yang Chakra at it's purest."

Venus was taking it all in. "That... That actually makes sense."

"You should transform back now." Naruto told her. "I'd explain to the others, but I believe you should. Let Usagi know that I'm heading for the Hot spring. I really need it right now." She noticed the emphasis on the word Hot. She was about to ask, but he spoke before she could. "She'll know what I mean."

"How do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Answering questions before they're even asked." Venus said.

"Oh, I just know what questions are likely to come up when I say something, so I can think something up on the fly, and they get their answer before most know what it is they're about to ask. I'll be in there for a few hours, so you know." Naruto replied, before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

_'He is one strange man.'_ She thought before turning back, and walking to Usagi's room.

"hey, Usagi?" Minako asked.

"What did he want?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Well, we figured out why I have the Plasma Element." Minako stated. "But first, what are the "Hot" Springs? He stressed the word Hot, for some reason."

"Oh. Well, that's good to know. You guys wouldn't be any good in those Springs anyway." Usagi stated, earning looks of confusion. "You see, it's not water in that Spring. It's Lava."

"Why take a dip in Lava?" Ami asked, eyes wide.

"It kind of relaxes him. How? I don't know, but it does." Usagi stated. "I guess he kind of likes the heat."

"But that would cause anyone to have 4th degree burns!" Makoto nearly shouted.

Usagi pulled a Kunai out. "You want to know how many times I've made him bleed? Or better yet, how many times I have?"

"We've never seen you bleed, Usagi." Ami stated.

"And we don't want to." Minako added.

"Well, watch this." Usagi used the Kunai to cut her palm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Relax, and wait." Usagi stated. After a few seconds, the cut was healed, but the blood was still there. "I heal pretty fast. He heals faster than me. Not to mention he's healed from a fatal wound and still kept fighting."

"Fatal...wound?" Ami asked through deep breaths. "When was this?"

"He was 13. Chidori through the Chest. Hit the lung, missed the heart by a few inches. It's one of the few scars he has on his body. He wants it there as a reminder. Not everyone can be swayed by words, though it's always best to try."

"Chidori?" Rei asked.

"It's a Lightning Jutsu. And a deadly one at that." She described it. "It's piercing ability is virtually unmatched. It's only equal happens to have been created by my grandfather. I never met him, and neither did my dad, but he knows of the Jutsu as well. It doesn't have an element, and believe me when I say, they are both dangerous, regardless of the control required. I haven't learned how to use it, yet, but I know of it's existence."

"Ouch." Makoto said. "Something like that has to have been created for killing, or something."

"A-rank Assassination Jutsu." Usagi stated. "The Rasengan, the only one known to equal it, is not considered an Assassination Jutsu, but can be just as deadly in a valley, or sending them into a cliff, or something."

"What do you mean?"

"The Chidori is a piercing Jutsu, while the Rasengan is a grinding Jutsu. It's best point? There is no Element used for it, and has gathered energy from a Rainbow, a powerful stone called Gelel, even the moon itself. It's a weird concept, but since it never had an element before dad upgraded it himself, it was possible." Usagi stated. "The two Jutsu have clashed several times, and the fact it always draws out a stalemate, they're basically equal in power. The only difference is one wasn't finished until after the first clash, and even then he needs Sage Mode to use the Full upgrade. The Rasenshuriken."

"Why does he need Sage Mode for it?" Rei asked. "I mean, I've seen it, but the Chakra increase isn't exactly going to help him out much. He already has more in him than when he pulled it off at the temple."

"Well, the Rasenshuriken is a double-edged sword." Usagi stated. "If used at point blank, like a regular Rasengan, it could tear his arm off. He needs to throw it, and for that, he needs Sage Mode. That's the only reason he truly needs Sage Mode, even after all this."

"Tear his arm off?" Ami nearly shouted.

"Not so loud." Usagi stated. "Geez, I think you're starting to act like I did. But... remember when he said I could amplify my Banshee Screech?" Everyone nodded, but didn't expect the next piece. "It's happened before. As Sailor Moon, but not as Usagi." This made everyone present stop. "It could help easily, if I could direct it, but I can't just yet. If I could... well, things could be a lot easier."

"When was this?" Ami asked. "I don't remember this happening ever."

"My first real fight. I hadn't even met you yet, Ami." Usagi admitted. "I can only see that in hindsight, but I'm still not sure of the cause. All I remember was that I was scared and started to cry. Next thing I know, the monster was gripping her head. More specifically, where the ears should be. I can only think that something caused my screams to be amplified, but I haven't figured out what it is. Even still, it wasn't like what happened earlier. Earlier I noticed it was stronger vocal cords. Back then... It seemed to come from above me, but I don't remember any speakers in the area."

"Well, since you've got all these new powers, I guess you think you're better than us." Makoto stated gruffly.

"Just because I know more things, doesn't mean I'm better." Usagi stated. "Thinking that way will get me killed quickly. I know not to underestimate someone else, and that someone that you can't take down alone can be taken down with the right help. There are some out there that I can't beat. I just don't know who they are, or if they know of me."

"So, what's the news with Mamoru?" Rei ended up asking.

Usagi blushed at that. "I... I don't think I should say."

"What did you do?" Minako asked.

"I didn't do anything but tell him where I've been going for the past few weekends. He said that he didn't quite believe it. I haven't shown him anything that I've been taught yet. He hasn't talked to me ever since." Usagi admitted.

"Then you should tell him." A voice said from the door. They all turned their heads. It was Naruto.

"Dad, you weren't supposed to hear that!" Usagi nearly shouted. It was a lot more controlled than earlier.

"Usagi, something like that is not a good thing to think about. I should know. However, there is something about him, which would probably make these 4 knowing him easily explainable. Probably an ally of the Senshi." Naruto told them, and Usagi nodded. "Then I'll talk to him the next time I see him. We're meeting up next week."

"Wait, what?" Usagi asked, completely confused.

"He's been a little surprised at what I've experienced, but he never really discouraged what I told him, saying he's either seen, or been through stranger. Which would also explain the Senshi Ally theory. We tend to enjoy talking, but he probably thinks that I'm at least 50 years old, or something."

"With everything you've been through, a lot would say the same." Usagi admitted. "Even I wouldn't be able to stand it as I am now, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. No one could take what I had to just to survive." Naruto stated. "By the way, he doesn't really know I have a daughter yet, asking me if I ever thought about settling down and having a family, and that he could help out with that."

"Well, he does know a lot of people." Usagi suggested. "But I doubt you want someone else. You still grieve for mom."

"And I'd never stop." Naruto told her. "The only reason I'm actually somewhat stable right now is because of you, Usagi."

"Why me?" Naruto was about to answer before he turned his head, Usagi doing the same. "What was that?"

"Time portal." Naruto stated. "I've only seen one, and this one was artificially made, and is bound to close up pretty quickly."

"It seems like it's coming from downtown." Usagi added.

"Park. Right over a lake." Naruto closed his eyes. "Mamoru's there, and... a little girl?"

"A girl?" Everyone asked.

Naruto looked at Usagi, and she caught the meaning. "Grab on, girls. We need to get there pretty damn fast." usagi told them. "Senshi?"

"Not yet." Naruto told them. "There is no Youki in that area." _'Wait a minute... That girl is giving off Lunarian Energy similar to Usagi. But that should be impossible.'_

"_**Could be that she was the one to come out of the time portal. And that would mean she's from the future."**_

_'We leave this idea out, unless it's proven either way.'_

"_**Agreed."**_

"Let's move." Usagi said, determination in her voice. Rei, and Makoto grabbed Usagi's arms who then left in a Fire Shunshin. Minako grabbed Naruto's arm, while Ami had the shoulder, and they left.

-Park-

A man with black hair, was staring at the girl with pink hair in a style similar to Usagi.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

"All I want is the Silver Crystal. Now are you going to give it to me, or what?" the girl asked.

_'This girl... how does she know of the Silver Crystal. That should be impossible.'_ Mamoru thought.

It was then that two swirls of Fire appeared nearby, revealing Usagi, her friends, and Naruto, who Mamoru thought wasn't supposed to be with them. Naruto was quickly next to Mamoru.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked. "And why did they come with you? How did you make that fire?"

"In order: Felt something was off, they were in the area and I knew the secret they held," Mamoru tensed up when he said that. "As for that last one, it's one of the many things I've come up with in my 30 years of life."

"Wait, 30?" Mamoru asked, thoroughly confused. "I thought you'd be 50, but you looked young for your age."

"Nope. I was born 30 years ago, but that's not the question I have right now." Naruto told him, before glaring at the little girl, who was surprised. "When did you come from?"

The girl just froze on the spot. _'How does he know?'_

"I happen to have felt a Time Portal. Completely Artificial. It originated directly above this location. Now talk." Naruto said, his voice cold.

"Wait! Time portal?" Mamoru was shocked at this.

"Fine, I went back from the future to save my parents. For that I need a certain item which is supposed to be here, which my mother and father lived. My mother is supposed to have it." The girl stated.

"All alone in a place no one knows you, and you know no one, huh?" Naruto asked, his voice still cold, but held a bit of understanding in it. No one caught on to it but Usagi. The girl nodded. Naruto then got down in front of her. A look that shouldn't be on his face was there. He had a small frown, but concern in his eyes. "What's your name?" he ended up asking, in a tone far softer than before.

"Chibiusa." She stuttered. She didn't know why she was talking, but something told her that she could trust him. _'But why? I barely even know him! Wait, could he be...'_

"If you're thinking I'm your father, I highly doubt it. My daughter, on the other hand... it's possible she's your mother. In fact, she's the only possibility I see if she's alive in this time." Naruto told her.

"Wait, what?" Mamoru asked. "Who's your daughter? And how come you never told me?"

"You never let me when I wanted to, but aside from that, you never really asked." Naruto told him. "By the way, my daughter... is the one with a similar hairstyle to Chibiusa here."

Mamoru was stock still. _'I've been talking with Usagi's father? Oh shit, this is not good!'_

"By the way, Mamoru, if you wanted to date her, all you really had to do is ask. Your heart, though somewhat confused at recent events, is still pure." Naruto told him. "Chibiusa, I think we should talk alone."

"W-why?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Something I need to confirm, but since I'm not entirely sure, I don't think the others should know just yet." Naruto told her, with his soft and caring voice. "Usagi, try and fill in Mamoru about what happened a month ago. And this time, don't hesitate to show him a B-rank or below, as long as no one get's hurt in the crossfire."

She nodded, and Naruto put a hand on Chibiusa's shoulder. They disappeared in a swirl of flames. The girls and Mamoru started talking.

"What was he talking about, Usa-ko?" Mamoru asked. "I mean, sure what he said is strange, but he couldn't be your father."

"He is. He's also been helping me where I need it most. In the middle of it all, I was taught my heritage, and everything he said was right." Usagi told him. "Mamo-chan, there's a lot more to him than you know. He already knows about all of us, like he said. It's thanks to him that I've actually improved on my grades. Not to mention I'm a lot less of a klutz. Heck I could walk on the water right there, as if I were walking on the sidewalk."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, Mamoru, she's not." Rei told him. "We all saw it. She's gone a lot farther than even I thought was possible. And all because of their relation."

"What does she mean?" Mamoru asked Usagi.

"An Uzumaki is considered a Master of the Impossible. He's an Uzumaki, and it would seem like I am as well. And he even knew that my Banshee-like scream could be amplified, when I had never really used it around him." Usagi replied.

-Elsewhere-

Naruto and Chibiusa were in the middle of a dense forest. "Alright, what exactly did you need from this time period?"

"The Silver Crystal. The one from my time disappeared, and no one knows where it is. We don't have the time or resources to search for it, so mommy sent me back to find the one from this time. But what makes you think that Dango haired freak is my mother?"

"I wouldn't insult dango, if I were you." Naruto stated. "Anyway, the reason I say you're somehow related to her, is because you have Lunarian Energy within you. She's the only one within a 900 Kilometer radius that has it, aside from you. You're either from the Moon Kingdom Royal Family, which she is a part of, or you're from the future, and you're a descendant of hers."

"That can't be right. She doesn't even play the part right."

"That's because she doesn't know." Naruto told her. "Besides, I know the full properties of the Silver Crystal. If someone had touched it, and they could use it, it's highly likely that it could fuse with the person. Only one of the Lunarian Royal Family can use it, and if you're her daughter, then it could have been absorbed into you, you know?"

Chibiusa had a flash of images run into her mind. "You mean that's what happened when I touched it?"

"Dammit, I was hoping that wasn't the case. For now, stick to this time period. Stay with Usagi's foster parents, the Tsukino family. You can tell them that you're her cousin on her mother's side, and I'll let them know to play along with it. Whatever you do, don't mess with their minds or their memories. I'd find out if you did to Usagi the moment I saw her like that. As far as anyone knows, you were brought from across the sea in order to escape some kind of dangerous conflict, which I can assume is the case here?"

She nodded. "Then that's your story. Memorize it, and stick to it. By the way, how old are you?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Because you're obviously younger than she is, and her real mother, which her foster mother is seldom aware of, was dead before Usagi herself was 2 months old. What does that tell you?"

"She didn't have a sibling, did she?"

"No, but no one else knows that. She did have a cousin though. Said Cousin didn't have to sacrifice his life for our home. Chibiusa Haruno. That's what your name should be here. All Haruno females, for some reason, have bubble-gum pink hair. Namikaze, for some reason make the hair a blonde, usually golden blonde, or sun-kissed blonde. Your mother is no exception, add in the fact that an Uzumaki usually has red hair... Yeah, we would have a strange set of hair." An idea came to him. "Have you ever screamed before?"

"Only once. I broke a few windows, when I did."

"If I had any doubts, this sealed the deal. You're definitely Usagi's daughter, as I recently found out it really is genetic. That screech is normally called a Banshee Screech. I wouldn't use it often, but be careful of strong emotions. It's possible you can't contain, or control, your Lunarian Energy. You'll need to in order to do so. I'm not entirely sure, but the whole thing could lead whoever would be after you straight to you." Naruto told her.

"Okay, but how do you plan on getting the Crystal out of me?"

"By you learning to control your Lunarian Energy. Unfortunately, I can't help out there. You'd have to ask Usagi for help there. I have none." Naruto told her before Naruto heard footsteps. _'Too quick for a human. Too consistent for a dog. Probably a cat.'_

Sure enough a Black cat with a Crescent Moon tattoo on her head appeared. "I take it you're Luna?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from the cat. "Well then, why are you here?"

The cat cocked its head and meowed. "Cut the crap, Luna. I'm no stranger to talking animals, and I know you can talk."

"How?" Luna asked.

"Usagi has told me what she could and that you've been helping her out for a while. I haven't met you yet, so I don't think you'd know me." Naruto stated.

"Quick question." Luna started. "Do you know someone that has Silver-gray hair, with a headband using that same symbol on your left arm engraved on a plate attached to it?"

"Where was the headband?"

"Over his eye, why?"

"Did he smell somewhat like dogs?" Naruto ended up asking.

"Yes. You know him?"

"My Sensei when I was 12. That was 18 years ago. However, he was recorded dead 3 years ago. His name was Kakashi Hatake, or simply, the Copycat Ninja." Naruto looked down. "The only 3 of my age that graduated with me are Hinata and Kiba, both are single, and then there's myself. Hinata's cousin, Neji, and his wife, Tenten, are still alive, and married."

"Wait, 18 years ago? I saw him with Silver hair that long ago, but he seemed to be at some stone with names engraved into it. I couldn't make any sense of it. I saw him there again after a few years. 6 years later, and I saw him there. However, I walked up to it and found a name that I figured you'd recognize. Sakura Haruno."

"That... was my wife." Naruto said, his voice low. "She died in the war we fought when we were 16. I ended the war, sure. But that was only the beginning. It wasn't even a week later that she died at the hands of someone I used to look at as a brother. I tore him apart cell by cell." His voice went cold. "Anyone that wanted him alive was pissed, as the only thing signifying his death was his sword, which wasn't caught in the Jutsu I used. And before you ask, I'm not teaching Usagi that Jutsu."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"One, because it's too powerful. I don't use it if I can help it. The second reason is because of the side effect. If I'm not careful, my own arm could be cut off. That's the biggest reason. The third reason is her reserves. Her Lunarian Energy levels are far beyond my Chakra levels, but that hasn't been used for Jutsu before, and is like Yang Chakra, without the Yin." Naruto told her. "Come to think of it, how many times have you and Kakashi-sensei crossed?"

"So many, I lost count." Luna admitted. "I actually stopped counting at 500 or so. I kind of lost count after that."

"So every time he said he saw a black cat, and had to take the scenic route... It was you, wasn't it?"

"Probably. He almost always moved out of my way, and turned around. Why?" Luna asked.

"So he wasn't really lying about that..." Naruto mused. "And here I thought, and still do, that that excuse was just something he got from a friend. Who knew that he was actually telling the truth?"

"There were a few times we ran into each other multiple times over the course of 3 hours. I'm not sure how, but it happened." Luna admitted. "Other than that, it's one and done for a few days."

Naruto ended up chuckling, confusing them both. _'Has he gone insane?'_

"And here I thought everything he did was either just him being a pervert, a lazy ass, or on the rare cases, so serious he would say "I'll punch a hole in your chest," and then do it."

"You've got to be kidding me." Chibiusa said. "No one can do that."

"He created a Jutsu that allowed him to. That same Jutsu was used on me several times, and even hit my left lung once. Mere inches from my Heart. Had I not moved the arm itself, I would have died from that strike." Naruto stated. "I still have the scar for it as well. I doubt you want to see it, though."

"Show me." Luna said, Chibiusa nodding in agreement.

"Alright, but don't puke, and don't run. After I show you the scar, I'll be showing you what happened when I got it." Naruto then took off his shirt, to reveal mesh, and then he took that off. He revealed 3 scars. One right below where his liver was, one just between the lungs, and one just inches from where his heart would be.

They both gasped at the sight. "This is the first one." He pointed at the one near his heart. "That same day, but later on, I got this one." He pointed to the one below his liver. "After 3 years, right after that bastard killed my wife, I got this one." He pointed to the one between his lungs. "And now," He started going through handsigns. "I"m going to show you what happened the first time I got into a life or death fight with him." He finished and the scene changed.

-Valley of the End-

Naruto, Luna and Chibiusa were floating. "Welcome to the Valley of the End." Naruto stated. "The day my brother had truly died, and my greatest enemy was born." He pointed down into the valley. "This is the fight that had determined everything. If I won, I kept my promise to Sakura. If he won, he got away to go train with a traitor that offered him power. He won, and I could've died this day. I didn't. For now, just watch how it plays out, but don't be surprised with what happens. This is not the strangest day that I've lived through."

They were both watching Naruto and Sasuke fight it out. They were surprised to find that Naruto was that fast at that age, and a little more at his appearance. It wasn't until Sasuke had him in hand, lightning sparking from his hand. Naruto paused the memory there. "Come up close. This is the first one. The one that very well could have hit my heart." They all floated down to right next to them,and the movement continued.

Sasuke ran his hand through the body. "So, I missed your heart. Nice move with your arm there." He pulled it out. "You're still out an arm and a lung. You can't use handsigns, or even any jutsu." Since they were still in reach of each other, orange bubbles were ejected from the wound, and made Naruto punch Sasuke. He was then engulfed in an Orange Cloak.

"And there's the first time I used the Jinchuuriki Cloak. I have no doubt that Sasuke saw the fox with his Sharingan when his eyes widened." Naruto told them. "Also, note that the wound was already healed."

"That should be impossible."

"And this isn't the first time I was dealt a usually fatal blow, only to survive and live another day. In fact," Naruto paused. "This is not even one of the first 200 attempts on my life. And I was only 13 years old. My life, quite frankly, was hell. There's no better word for it."

"Usagi did tell me you said that your very existence should be impossible." Luna told him.

"And now you know why." Naruto stated. "And now the final strike. My Kyuubified Rasengan vs his Yami Chidori. Back up, fast." They all went back up, and saw the Chakra being emitted, only for a Black Sphere to form. An explosion. Naruto was unconscious, Sasuke was standing over him. He coughed up blood, and walked off. "And that's the last thing here. Kakashi-sensei found me, and I woke up on his back, jumping through trees." they found themselves watching him.

"That's him! The one I kept seeing!" Luna exclaimed.

"And he's always 3 hours late for anything that isn't a C-rank mission or above, or a war council." Naruto stated. "This was until I was 20 and the Rokudaime Hokage. The Youngest Hokage, but not the youngest Kage period. It took a while, but I had achieved my dream since I was 5. My reasons for it changed over time, but the dream itself never changed. From there, it was protect them to the best of my ability. There was peace for years after that. 8 years, almost. But that's about it." They were back where they were before the illusion.

"I was given everything that my 2 dead sensei's had, and that included every Jutsu Kakashi-sensei had copied. That's well over 1,000 Jutsu. Most of them, I had already gotten from the other villages, even though I could never use them, I found out that was more of a show of trust. The four other Kage gave me, a 17 year old male, every secret Jutsu of every clan that was still alive, or in the case of Kirigakure, Every dead clan, along with everything the Uzumaki Clan had in Kiri. With the approval of The other four Kage, Konohagakure was only waiting for me to go for the next Hokage. I always told them to wait for a while, so I could actually go through everything I was given. I was 20 when I finally told them that I finished going through everything, and I became Hokage at that point. Inducted that day. Unlike most other Hokage, when a war broke out, I wasn't behind a desk."

"Then where were you?"

"The front lines." Naruto stated. "A place I thoroughly missed, and actually liked the feeling of, believe it or not."

"But a leader has to be kept safe!" Luna yelled.

"Could I really call myself a leader if I don't lead my subordinates on the spot?" Naruto questioned. "Can I call myself a leader if the only knowledge I have is written knowledge which is already a few days old, and give advice that would take a few more days to get back?"

"But..." Chibiusa started.

"No buts about it." Naruto told her. "The answer to both questions is no. A leader that works from behind a desk is not a true leader. A leader must lead the way they learn. I learn by doing. I leader by doing. I do my best in a pinch. My plans: crazy as hell. The result? None of my subordinates lose their lives. If any do, it's because it's either from a disease, poison or a small slip up, but no mutilation. The way I did things, the death count was the lowest it's ever been in a war. From our side, during the war I lead them through, there were only 4 confirmed deaths. Hundreds injured, sure. But only 4 died, and it was a straight up death. No mutilation, no defilement, and their last words were they didn't regret a thing about what they did. All 4 of the Great Shinobi wars lasted a few years each. And each one had a death count in the Thousands. This one, I lead my people against a few Hundred Thousand, with no more than maybe 500 people willing to fight, whatever it took. Who do you think won this one?"

"Easy. The Hundred Thousand." Chibiusa stated.

"Luna? Your guess?"

"Maybe... The 500?" Luna asked with a confused voice.

"Well, you learned something, Luna." Naruto stated. "Anyone that doesn't know me would think I'm either bat-shit insane, or completely crazy. Those that do know me, though not personally, think I specialize in nothing. Those that knew me personally: They could tell that that very fight was my specialty. Or rather, one of them. I lead the 500, and all 501 of us got away without a single live lost. They got away with maybe 200 under their command. Something like that, by all accounts, should be impossible. My specialties: The Bat-shit insane and the Impossible. After something like that, no one would want to go after me, because they think they are going up against someone that pulls off miracles. I don't consider myself the leader of the civilians. The Hokage leads the Ninja of his village. I know where I stand, and I protect everyone I can. By protecting the Ninja, I protect the civilians from a distance."

"You mean to say you actually specialize in the impossible?" Chibiusa nearly shouted. "That in itself is imposs... That's why. You pull off the impossible, and then..."

"People acknowledge that fact. I've been pulling off seemingly impossible actions when I was only 6. Until I came here, I've continued pulling off the impossible. Now here's a quick question for you, Chibiusa." This caught her attention. "Do you think they would try to find you any way they possibly could?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Because, now that I know this for a fact, I'm going to be helping you out myself. I've been working on a type of Chakra armor recently. It's going to channel the Chakra of a Bijuu, and it's almost complete. Once it is, I'll be making my entrance in it. A full-body storage seal. I have one ready, and I taught my daughter how to activate it, Luna. When it's done, she'll be helping me seal it. It will add in a new effect instead of the smoke. It will be Flames, and activated by a codeword. That codeword has yet to be determined, but it may just change my eyes. If it does, don't fear it." Naruto sighed.

"In any case, Luna take Chibiusa to Usagi's other parents. Chibiusa, tell them that your her second cousin on her mothers side. If you tell this to the only female that I figure would be there, would be it. Her name is Ikuko Tsukino. She's already in the know about me. She should understand the situation, as she knows that Sakura's family usually has pink hair, and that Sakura is Usagi's true mother. She'll know the gravity of the situation, and would easily buy it. I'll head back to the others."

"How can I trust you?"

"Usagi trusts me, and the only secrets I've been keeping are those that no one would be able to either handle, or believe them. She even knows this, and she says she's fine with it, though I know she's not. I plan on telling her later on, and if it comes down to it, I'd be showing her my childhood they way I showed you my first uninterrupted fight with Sasuke. After all, she's been with me for the past few weekends. If I wanted to do something to her, it would've been done already. You can even ask her what I've found out about the Silver Crystal. I can understand the fact you don't trust me, so I'd send you to someone you do trust that does trust me, even if only slightly. Only be referring to someone you trust, can you learn to trust someone you can't normally. I'll be seeing you sometime, Luna. Also, you might want to keep an eye on Chibiusa. I can't guarantee that her being her is completely safe until I can figure out just who is after her, and find some kind of counter strategy. I'll see you again. And if a Senshi meeting happens, I may be there as well. I'm currently waiting for their leader to ask about that. I'm going to go up to them and ask them. Without trust, there is no team. Most of them don't trust me yet. As such, there is no use going until they can trust me."

Naruto then left in a Fire Shunshin. Luna and Chibiusa watched him leave. "That man is dangerous, but at the same time, he seems... peaceful." Luna said.

"Somehow, I doubt that he doesn't regret some of his actions. I could tell when we were watching that fight. He regrets the fight itself. He never truly wanted it to happen, I think." Chibiusa stated.

"What I don't understand is, why he wants you with Ikuko. It wouldn't make sense."

"To anyone else, maybe." Chibiusa suggested. "But... I actually see it. Staying with her official parents as a cousin from her real family, though we hide the fact it's the real family, it could work for anyone that's not in the loop about it. He probably just went to let the others know about it."

"Alright. Let's go then. You should tell them that we need to find out how to get the Silver Crystal out of me, so I don't have to take theirs. That would help us both out. And no one should know that I'm really from the future. Regardless of how stupid it would seem."

"I understand the situation, but I still don't think he should be trusted yet."


	3. Chapter 3

...

**Chapter 3**

Naruto found himself near Usagi, her friends, Mamoru, and 2 others he didn't expect to be there. "Ikuko?"

"Naruto?" Ikuko said, the moment he called her name.

"Honey, you know him?" the male said.

"Yes, he's the one Usagi's been with every weekend for the last month."

"What do you want with my daughter?" He glared at the man.

"I'm only going to say this once. Don't provoke someone that could easily kill you." Naruto said, with an expressionless face. "All I've been doing is helping her out in her studies, and helping her be on time. Self-defense, and the like."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because if I wanted to, I could easily kill you. Right now, I have no wish to kill you, as you've been taking care of her since she was... 5 days old, maybe?" he looked at Ikuko, who nodded. "I had gotten word from Ikuko about what she's been doing lately. I am merely helping her out in those areas. If something happens, and no one else is around to help, she would need to know how to get out of there herself."

The man looked at him intensely. His glare turned into a smile. "You're obviously a good person to help her out when few others knew how. How did you get her to increase her grades, though? No one, not even the resident genius," he looked at Ami. "could figure out how to get her grades up. I'm curious as to how you did."

"I learned things the same way I taught her. They don't seem like much, but they work for those who don't get the original lessons. It's merely because they don't understand the way it's put." Naruto told him, his face still somewhat expressionless. "If I can help someone, I do. How I do so, that is up for debate, as I specialize in the impossible. Turns out she's more like me than even I thought. Straight down to the mental process. The only difference is that I'm 30 and male, and she's 14, maybe 15, and female. My methods, though sometimes crude, and cruel, they work. She took to my teachings like a sponge."

"Oh really?" The man asked, willing to challenge that fact. "Prove it."

Naruto shrugged at that. "Hey, Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"When and why did Hitler want to cause another war? Give the top 3 reasons. And I want the answer in 90 seconds." Naruto told her. To her father's surprise, she gave every piece of information. "That was 76 seconds."

"Well, you only asked for the top 3 reasons." Usagi replied.

"I know. And now he sees just how much you've progressed under my tutelage." Naruto told her, before turning to her other father. "I'm pretty sure you see how much of a help I can be to her if needed. A few weekends and she can pull on knowledge like that at the drop of a hat would normally be impossible for a tutor. She knows the stuff. It was simple a matter of getting her to understand it."

"That... that's got to be a fluke."

"Then why not ask her a question she would be asked somewhere in high school?" Naruto asked. Usagi was suddenly right next to them both. "If you wanted to show off my knowledge, you could've asked, you know?"

"I know, but he's someone who won't believe something until the proof is shoved in his face." Naruto said, confusing the man. "I can see it in his eyes. He probably thinks I actually planned on asking you that question for this. I came up with that question on the spot."

"Wait, how did you get here so fast?"

"Shunpo. Good for short distances. Shunshin is better for long distance, and I can do both, though my Shunshin surrounds me in fire. I used it earlier today, and I wasn't burned." Usagi told him. "I can do a lot more than you think, and it's all thanks to him. He put things in a way I understand, and I remember what I do understand, and make the connection to what I didn't get. It's not enough to learn it, if you can't understand it, after all."

"And I got over that problem." Naruto admitted. "I simply taught her the same way I managed to learn on my own. No one would bother to help me, much less find the right way to help me. Same problem, same mindset, same solution. That's the simplified version. Going into detail would take too long, so I'm not going to bother."

Ikuko walked up to Naruto. "Well, can I see how well she's progressed in the "Self-defense" department?"

Naruto looked at her and she nodded. "Remember what I taught you, and you should do fine. Ami, do you have a stop-watch with you? I forgot to bring mine."

"Yes, I do." Ami replied. "How long?"

"10 minutes. When they find that she's still up after that, and she's not even that tired, they tend to run." Naruto stated.

"Alright then. You going to do it here, or..."

"I think it better to do so out there. Show off the full results, no specials." Naruto replied. "You up for it?"

"Why wouldn't I? I know you wouldn't really kill me, and it takes a lot more to do so out there than right here." Usagi said.

"And that's why I suggested it." Naruto stated. "Keep back, and don't be surprised at what's about to happen." They both walked over to the lake and then went onto the lake itself, this surprised Mamoru, Ikuko, and her husband.

"How are they doing that?" Mamoru shouted.

"It's his training. I'm not sure what she went through, but whatever it was, it worked." Rei stated. "It's more effective than a Miko's training. He didn't just work on her mind. He worked on her body, and maybe even her soul. The fact that I saw this earlier isn't much of a surprise, but still... to do this, I'm not sure what she had to go through."

They all looked at her, and the girls nodded. Ikuko was in thought though. _'I wonder what he had to go through to do this himself. I know that she'd need a lot of practice, but I don't see what he did to get her through it.'_

They all turned to the two on the lake. "Well, they're shocked." Usagi said, not taking her eyes off of her father.

"It's no surprise." Naruto stated. "Ikuko somewhat knows what's going on. I can't say the same for her husband. As far as anyone knows, I'm an old friend of Ikuko, and I helped you at her request. She already knows this. Now then, shall we begin?" Naruto then got into a stance.

"With pleasure." Usagi got into another stance.

Everyone on the sidelines was waiting for it with a bated breath. Ami had already seen the specifics of what they could do, and everything that was possible.

They charged each other, and Ami started the clock. There was a lot of punches, kicks, and flips. Nothing got through to either of them for it to be considered a direct hit. 10 minutes were up and Ami called out to them. They both stopped and jumped back a bit, and looked at the others.

They were still shocked, especially the girls that saw the fight earlier. They both walked back up to them. "Your thoughts on this, Mr. Tsukino?" Naruto asked him.

"Just... How the hell did you managed to get her to do this? I mean, the knowledge is one thing, but walking on water?"

"I told you she absorbed the knowledge like a sponge. When it came to physical training, which she needed a lot of, she had to learn on her own. I couldn't help her much there, but I could give her ways to do so. She can handle maybe 7 others in a full out fight, and she can still win. If it were all out between us, and no time limit, it would've gone past an hour, such as one of our usual spars. I'll admit it took me a few years to get to her current level of Taijutsu. Turns out the one I was teaching her was a good one for her, because she picked it up easily."

"Hey, it works, doesn't it?" Usagi retorted. She sat down on the ground. "Though I will admit I'm beat. I think it's the after effect of the spar we had earlier."

"Could be." Naruto said. "Your stamina is no where near mine right now, so if we were to prolong a fight, then I would win, as I could last longer." Naruto stated. "When we get back, you're going to need to rest up. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Usagi replied. "Mom, I think I'd be better off with him, than you and dad." She told Ikuko.

"Why?"

"He's good to me. A lot nicer, if a bit rough at times. He's only helped others, even when no one would bother helping him as a kid. He's been wanting to help me the entire time, and I doubt he'd want to do something perverted." Usagi told her.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mr. Tsukino yelled. "Why would you brainwash her like that, huh?"

"Don't look at me! I'm actually fine with the way things are now!" Naruto replied, a little louder than before, but shock definitely on his face. "What else caused this decision, Usagi? That's not something I expected." He questioned her.

"It's something I think could benefit everyone." Usagi reasoned.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to refuse that." Naruto told her, shocking everyone. "I tend to keep myself isolated to keep myself protected. Your mind wouldn't be able to handle that, while I'm used to it. Heck, I grew up like that. You didn't. You couldn't handle something like that. I've seen what you can do, I've taught you, but I'm not going to let you detach yourself from the world. That's what would happen if you moved in with me."

Usagi looked down, but Mr. Tsukino was surprised at that. "You'd refuse someone like her to live with you? Have you no shame?"

"My childhood was filled with regrets." Naruto stated. "I was forced into Isolation as a 5 year old. No one, save for the people in the immediate area, know this, as it's the first time I've brought it up. I have no plans to take advantage of her, and she knows it. That's why she feels safe with me."

"That's not the only reason, is it?" Ikuko asked.

"If it isn't, then she would have to tell you. I don't ask her reasons for trusting me, I just accept it, and move on. There are just some things that shouldn't be said, and if I find something that shouldn't be said, I let her know she wouldn't want to hear it, and she leaves it at that. I usually intend on telling her later, when I feel she can handle the information without breaking down. And she knows it."

"Yeah, I know that. It's just the things you don't tell me are of your life before you turned 13." Usagi stated. "Everything else is pretty much free reign."

"That's because no one would be sane after my childhood. Me having any sanity left would be considered impossible. That's why I never talk about it, painful or not." Naruto told everyone. That was when a slug appeared in front of Naruto.

"**Naruto Uzumaki?" **Everyone but Usagi was surprised. **"Message from Lady Hinata. She said it was urgent."**

He sighed as he took the scroll, and read what was in it. None of them understood the characters used, and they walked back in confusion. Naruto, on the other hand, widened his eyes. "Please tell me this is just some kind of joke, and she's not being serious."

"**She anticipated that question, and said it wasn't a joke, prank or anything of the like. She never told me what it said, though."**

Naruto groaned. "This is just great!" Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I want to leave the village for good, and now I have a reason for someone to want me back!" He started pulling out his hair.

"Wait, let me see." Usagi said, before she looked at it. "You've got to be kidding me."

Naruto turned to the slug. "Let her know that I didn't want to come back to the village, but I'd send a toad to get her if she wants to come here. Unless she's more than 5 months, she should be able to handle a reverse summon. My mother was the same way, after all."

"**Of course. I'll let her know."**

"You do that." Naruto said. "Before You go, I have a question. How is the village being run right now?"

"**The Nanadaime Hokage is doing highly well, and continuing what you left behind. It has flourished, and no one has dared to attack because of the strategies and traps you left behind. He seems even more impossible than you did."**

"So, Konohamaru is doing highly well."

"**He has your pranking prowess, that's for sure. He's even added a few D-ranks, just to piss a few people off."**

"More like improving his subordinates, along with getting revenge in a safe way." Naruto stated. "Tsunade wasn't in the village when I was a kid, so she didn't see why I was so good at pulling off impossible acts, even at 13. My pranking was why. Ask any retired Shinobi if they'd rather be hit with one of my pranks, or one of his."

"**They'd rather be hit with his, than yours. Hiashi is still around, though, and he told Lady Hinata that he wouldn't want to be hit by either of you when you were 10, or the way he is now."**

"So, it took him 5 or so years to be able to pull off what it took me... 2 years to do?"

"**That would be about right."**

"Heh, I'm not renown as a prank-master for no reason, you know? ANBU, heck even the Torture and Interrogation department are afraid of me pulling a prank on them. Can you say the same for him?" Naruto asked.

"**No, not yet, but he's close."** The slug replied.

"Alright, that's all I got. Just let them know that if I do come back, it's to play a prank of epic proportions. Even by my standards. That should keep them on their toes."

"**Will do. Thank you for your time."** The slug disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Is that normal where you're from?" Ikuko asked, thoroughly confused.

"Not normal, just expected with certain animals. That was a summon, not a normal animal. They have to be able to talk in order to work with us. I can summon toads, and I'm quite sure that no normal toad would make it to the size my best friend among them is." Naruto stated.

"You mean Gamakichi?" Usagi asked, drawing attention to her. "What?"

"Yeah, Gamakichi. He's a story taller than his father was when I first summoned Gamabunta."

"A story taller..." Everyone was in shock. "Gamabunta was maybe 20 stories tall on his own. Gamakichi, at this point, should be about... 22, maybe 23 stories tall. Plus, he has his dad's sword, which is 10 stories on it's own. Maybe longer."

Everyone but Usagi was shocked at this. "Oh yeah, I remember you bringing in his son once. You don't think I could sign, do you?"

"Not yet, you can't. You have the ability, sure. But performing a summon is not easy. It took me almost 3 weeks to get it down, and I had more Chakra than you have, and that includes your other energies." Naruto told her. "The Imperial Water Dragon is, by far, the most powerful ranged Water Jutsu there is. If you can use that and still make a normal Water Dragon and still fight, then you I'd let you sign. Until then, it's not happening. To Summon Gamakichi, it takes enough chakra to do both of those Jutsu. I have twice as much Chakra on my own as I did back then when I used _his. _Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

"Yeah..." Usagi looked down, but looked back up happy as before. "Okay then. I think I have enough to get back to my bed. Mom, there's nothing to worry about with me. There's a lot he could throw at me that could very well kill me, but he hasn't used any of them. Some, he outright refuses to use at all. That Rasenshuriken he told me about is one of them."

"And I told you, along with your friends, why I have no intentions on showing you that. Much less, teaching it to you. Besides, you haven't even learned the predecessors, so you wouldn't get the concept of it at all." Naruto told her. "I was hoping to teach you the Rasengan, the first one you'd need, tomorrow. After today's events, I'm not so sure." He then noticed that Minako had fallen asleep. "Get going, Usagi. I'll be there soon. Make sure you head straight to your bed, and get as much sleep as you can."

She nodded, and left in a spiral of flames. "You'd let her be at your home alone?"

"Considering the fact no one that I haven't allowed in can even find the place, yes. You and Ikuko can't get in there, but her friends, not including Mamoru here," He tensed at that. "Are able to enter. They can't even bring guests if they haven't been approved by me. She's in a place that's completely safe. No one can get to it, as no one can figure out where it is."

"I'd have to explain it to him, Naruto." Ikuko said. "He's too confused right now."

"I can see that. However, the more people that know, the bigger chance it has of getting out. From what I heard before I got back here, this city is about to turn into another battlefield for the Senshi. I only intend on helping them out if their leader asks for my help, and she hasn't yet, so I'd only keep a close eye on things, at most. If Usagi's life is at risk, I'd get her out of there, and you know it. She's been a student of mine," _'Among other things.'_ "For a while now. I'm don't allow friends, comrades, family, or anyone close in any way, die. That includes any students I have, and she's not the first one I've had either." He turned to the others. "I think you all should let her rest for a while. She needs it far more than I do, sure, but she's going to be sleeping until tomorrow. She'll need the energy for what I'm going to teach her." He pulled a Water balloon out of nowhere, and walked over to Minako, who was still out of it.

"What's in that thing?" Ikuko asked.

"Water. It's also the first thing she'd need in order to learn the Rasengan." Naruto replied. "Watch." He held it over Minako's head. It bulged in several directions really fast, and then... it popped, splashing the water all over her face, thus waking her up.

"What is it with you and Water?" Minako asked, when she finally got her bearings.

"My surname is Uzumaki. What does that tell you?" Naruto ended up asking.

"You like spinning water."

"And that's what I did." Naruto replied with a smile. "By the way, water wasn't the only thing in there." He then dissolved into wind. Everyone looked around for him, aside from Rei.

"Don't bother, he's long gone." She told them all. "What? Someone who's as spiritually attuned as I am could tell if he was in the immediate area. He's not. I just know it." Everyone looked at her.

-a few days later-

Naruto and Usagi had gone to a Ramen Stand, which took Naruto all this time to find. Mamoru had walked by as they were about to enter.

"Hey, Usagi. Naruto. What's up?" Mamoru asked them when he saw them.

"Nothing much. Just going to eat at this Ramen stand." Usagi stated.

"The fact that I've had no ramen for a month is a long time for me. Want to join us?" Naruto ended up asking.

"Why not?" Mamoru replied, as the 3 went in, and got up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Before I answer, what's the record for speed eating here? And is it only ramen you serve here?" Naruto ended up asking.

"Mostly, but that's all people really order, except for the Dango Fanatics. Why?"

"Oh, crap. Anko would have a field day here." Naruto mused. "and the record?"

"10 bowls in 20 minutes."

"Heh, that's a simple record. Beat that record in my sleep." Naruto stated.

"That was probably just a dream." Mamoru stated.

"No, I actually fell asleep at a Ramen stand back home. I was still eating, and got to 25 before I woke up. That was 15 minutes later. Fully awake... Well, that in itself is a challenge for any hearty eater." Naruto stated.

"Prove it." The bartender stated. "Alright then. Put 10 minutes on the clock. See how far I go this time."

"Count me in." Usagi stated. "Why don't we make a bet on this?"

"No, gambling with me involved never leads anywhere but the red for others. I never told you how good at Gambling I was back home. Mainly because you never really asked." Naruto replied. "Although... okay here's one. I know for fact I can eat a lot. I know you eat a lot, too. The winner would name a challenge for Ramen Stands that this guy knows the owners of. They'd have to beat the record we set. That fine with you?"

"Actually, let's see if you can break that guy's record first. If it does go far enough, then I'll consider it." The bartender replied.

"That's settled. Miso Ramen."

"Pork Ramen." Usagi added.

"Make me deluxe ramen, and make sure it's before them. I know of her eating habits." Mamoru added.

"Sure thing." Mamoru got his Ramen and started to eat it. Once he got the other two ready, he put it down in front of them. "Ready... GO!" He started the clock, and got back to work. This kept on going, and attracted a crowd. Even Mamoru was surprised at the rate they were eating. Bowl after bowl after bowl was a major surprise.

5 minutes in, Rei came up to the crowd, and pushed her way through, only to find a shocked Mamoru, and 2 Gorging blondes. "Mamoru, what's going on here?" Rei asked.

"Those two are having some kind of Ramen-off. Most Ramen after 10 minutes wins." Mamoru stated. "Glad I got mine before they started. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to get anything."

Rei ended up watching them, and saw just how much Naruto could eat. _'Damn! It's no wonder they're related. He eats just as much as she does!'_

After the timer went off, the Bartender was looking at them in astonishment. "How many did they go through?" Rei asked.

"I lost count after 50 each." Mamoru admitted.

"62 for the male. 61 for the female." The bartender said, shock and awe in his voice.

"62?" Naruto asked. "I must be off my game. Usually I get down 70 in 10 minutes. Sometimes more."

This information made everyone go bug eyed. "This stuff is really good."

"It's too bad Ichiraku's is too far for me to go right now. Otherwise, I would've headed there, but this place is pretty good too. Almost as good."

"You just inhaled it!" Rei exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean I don't taste it." Naruto countered. "Seriously, though. This stuff is really good."

"Wait. Ichiraku's? Do you, by any chance, know a Teuchi Ichiraku?" The bartender asked.

"You know the old man?" Naruto asked.

"Come on. I know he'd be old, but isn't that over the top a little bit?"

"True as that is, I gave that nickname to him when I was 6. That was 24 years ago, and he doesn't really mind it... unless Ayame says it, then he gets a little ticked." Naruto stated.

"Wait a minute... You're the one he said that basically paid for Ayame's tuition for college 10 years back?"

"If by paying for her tuition, you mean eating at their stand so often that I could probably be his son myself, then yeah, I did." Naruto stated.

"Your name... Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" The bartender asked.

"You even know of the blood that I didn't know of until I was 16... Yeah that's me. You friends with him?"

"Friends? He's basically my brother!" The man said. "I was never an Ichiraku, but we were so close it was like we were brothers. Something separated me from him after we graduated from Ramen classes, and we haven't seen each other since. Tell me, how is the old guy?"

"Last I saw him, he was retired, and his daughter took over his stand. Still the best Ramen I've tasted, though yours is a close second. Do you know of Anko Mitarashi?"

"The one that was Orochimaru's student?" Naruto's face hardened. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Never mention that Snake Bastard's name in front of me again. The last one to do that was in the hospital for a year, and finally got out on crutches." Naruto's voice held a warning to it. Usagi knew that voice, and found out that this Orochimaru was someone that literally ruined his life.

"How bad did he make it?" Usagi asked, unsure of whether or not she should've asked.

"I told you of my team, and the traitor among it. He's the reason the traitor left." Naruto told her, his voice still cold.

"Got it." Usagi stated, before turning to the bartender. "Touchy subject, don't explore."

"I got it. As much as I want to know what happened after I was gone, I don't think bringing him up is a good idea."

"You learn quicker than most." Naruto stated.

"I had caught word of you through Teuchi, saying you could eat Ramen faster than an Akimichi, and you never get sick."

"Actually, I have them beat in more ways than speed when it comes to ramen. I also have them beat in quantity." Naruto told him, shocking him even further. "I was the Ramen nut of the village. Anko, though she preferred Dango, I got her into Ramen, though to a lesser extent. In a place like this, she'd have a field day."

"I'd hope." he said. "Anyway, if you could get a message to him, let him know that I'm okay, and got some good business, along with someone that could pull off being your daughter or something in the area..."

"I kind of get the point." Naruto stated. "So basically, you want me to let him know his brother in all but blood is fine, someone with my appetite is in your area, and you're doing fine?"

"And the fact that I'm married, and have 2 kids. Both girls." he said.

Naruto suddenly had a notebook and pen in front of him, and was writing it all down. "Anything else?"

"No, that's about it. Do this, and both of your orders are half price." He said.

"Thanks. I have no problems letting him know this." Naruto told him, as the notebook mysteriously vanished.

"How did you do that?" Mamoru asked.

"A little something I picked up from one of my senseis." He turned to the bartender. "You'd know him as Jiraiya. Don't ask why I got trained by him, because, honestly? I didn't know why until after he was dead. He trained my father."

"And the irony continues." he said. "I'd love having Minato's boy here. Let me guess... your mother was Kushina, wasn't it?"

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked.

"The Uzumaki Clan was nearly wiped out 20 years before that damn fox attacked. I never saw her after that night, and he sacrificed himself that same night."

"Kyuubi attack. My birthday. Fox was released, dad ended up sealing his Chakra along with my mother's that night. They all died, and I lived on. I didn't know of my father until 16, when that fox nearly got out due to my rage, and my mother when I was learning to control his Chakra with the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. Now there's no worry period. He's locked up tight, and separated from his chakra. I have complete reign over it, unless I ask him to take over for the Cloak itself."

"So, I don't have to worry about it coming out?"

"No, you don't. The only time I went past 4 tails in the cloak was when I was up against someone who had killed the first person to outright admit that they loved me for years, but could never say it before then, because they were too shy to. Hyuuga Clan Heiress, Hinata Hyuuga."

"The girl Kumo tried kidnapping?"

"That's the one." Naruto replied. "Thing is she's pregnant, and the father doesn't plan on returning."

"You mean you?"

"Bingo."

"Yeah, but if she wants to come here, she's fine with me." Usagi stated.

"I'm just beginning to wonder if it's going to come and bite me in the ass. I didn't raise my own daughter, so I don't really know how to take care of a child. At least I'm a lot more patient now than I was when I was kid. I swear, when I was in a pranking mood, the TI division was scared shitless, thinking they were gonna be hit."

"Wait, you could scare the TI division? Tell me you weren't able to scare the ANBU."

"Sure was. All by the time I reached 8 years old." Naruto replied happily. "An accomplishment no one else could claim and not lie."

"Only one other got them that far. And that was Kushina. Thing is, she was 11 when she did."

"She ever get the Hyuuga Clan?"

"Once. She got caught, though."

"15 times. The last 10, in broad daylight, in a Bright Orange Jumpsuit, and no one knew it was me." Naruto basically boasted.

"Okay, you far outclassed her in Pranking. I can't believe you got past the "All-seeing eyes" of the Hyuuga."

"You and I are going to have some interesting talks. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Kento. Kento Baracus." he replied, shaking Naruto's hand. "I believe I'll enjoy hanging out with you."

"Likewise, Ken." Naruto replied. He noticed the frown. "Hey, it's better than Old man, right?" 

The frown turned into a small smile. "True. Just... No one called me that since Te-Te."

"Te-Te... Holy crap, you had a nickname for him too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but it never caught on with anyone else." Kento said, his face saddened.

"Nicknames almost never stick. For example, Old Man Third. He's an Old Monkey. That didn't stick." Naruto stated, earning a chuckle from Kento, but a glare from Mamoru, Rei, and a confused glance from Usagi.

"You know, that actually fits him." Kento added, through his chuckle.

"I know right?" Naruto continued, unaware of the either questioning, or angry stares heading their way. He took notice of Usagi's first. "Oh, I didn't tell you much about his summons, did I Usagi?"

"No, you didn't."

"Well. He died well past 65, and his summons happens to have been Monkeys. I thought it was quite fitting, but I stuck with Old man. Everyone else called him Sandaime, The Professor, or even Kami no Shinobi. But Old Monkey never stuck." Naruto said. "He was like a grandfather to me." Naruto added. "Always looking out for me, even going far enough to send ANBU to protect me when I was young. I didn't find this out until I had become the Rokudaime."

"Wait, you became Rokudaime?" Kento shouted.

"Yeah, and Tsunade of the Sannin, or Tsunade-baa-chan as I call her, was the Godaime. My father was the Yondaime, and my mother was a distant cousin of the Shodai and Nidaime, giving me relation to the Godaime, as well. In some way, I had connections to every Hokage before me. My mother gave me blood connections to The Shodai, and by proxy the Godaime, and the Nidaime. My Father was the Yondaime. Add on to that the Sandaime was like a grandfather to me, and he treated me like his grandson, only a little better according to the real grandson, and you can really say I have connections to every Hokage to date, somehow. Not to mention I taught a few things to the Nanadaime Hokage, who happens to be the Sandaime's grandson. No one else can claim that they have connections to every Hokage to date, not to mention being best friends with the Godaime Kazekage."

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Kento asked.

"Let's see... Cheating death... No, done that countless times. Killing an Immortal... No, did that to Hidan... Damn, I can't think of anything."

"What about uniting the Five Great Nations under a single banner."

"Been there. Done that." Naruto said, earning complete shock from Kento. "Even gained favor with all 5 Kage."

"Okay, it's official. You've pulled off what no one, not even an Uzumaki, could pull off."

"What?"

"Uniting the Five Great Nations under one banner was never possible. Not even when Iwa, Kumo and Kiri teamed up to kill them off, which they failed. Konohagakure barely stayed out of it, and only one team was able to get there. I never found out who was on that team. Suna didn't care, as it didn't bother them. And to gain favor with all Five Kage?"

"Unreal, I know. However, it was years for Konohagakure's Village council of begging me to be the Rokudaime, after they literally tried to kill me as a child, did I actually accept. I was tired of their begging, and I had finally finished what I told them I was going to finish before I took the mantle. 2 years younger than my father. Held it for 9, almost 10, years. I retired, and came here. A place no ninja would go to if they had the choice."

"I'll say. You don't find many able to use Chakra around here. In fact, the closest ones to using it are those at the Hikawa Shrine."

"We don't use his type of Chakra." Rei interrupted. "We use pure spiritual energy. It has a different, though similar, feel. That's kind of why I can feel him for a good 200 meters."

"You got nothing me." Naruto said. "I could find you over 1,000 Kilometers away if I focused hard enough. That's not including Sage Mode, which effectively doubles my sensing range. Sometimes it triples."

"Quick question. Did you bring the Icha Icha series here?" Kento asked.

"Yeah, I did. Only in the memory of Ero-sennin, and the fact I was his student. How do you think I pulled the Notepad from nowhere in particular?"

"Storage seals?"

"No, it's a Jutsu he made for making a Notepad out of nothing. I basically have an unlimited amount of paper on me with that Jutsu in my list, though he usually used it, along with its sister Jutsu, for his... research. I'll tell you right here and now, that I tend to beat him worse than Tsunade herself did when he does that and I catch him." Naruto said.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. In fact, it's because of him, I even invented the third Installment of my Anti-pervert Ninjutsu."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rei, you've seen my Oiroke no Jutsu, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's the first one, and the weakest. The second one involves that, and 10 or more Shadow Clones. I call it the Harem no Jutsu. The third installment, and the only one he can blame for it is himself, requires the Harem no Jutsu, and Daibakuha Bunshin no Jutsu, or Great Clone Explosion. I call it Bombshell Harem for a reason."

"Oh... You actually put that pervert in his place?"

"Correction. I put that Super Pervert in his place." Naruto told him. "He's a self-proclaimed Super Pervert, and quite honestly, I have to agree with him there. All of my senseis were perverts on varying levels. It's a surprise to many that I never became one myself, as I still bear a lot more respect to women than anyone else in the village. Even at my age. The only reason I write his books, is in his memory. I brought them under the name Ramen Sage. It fits me, doesn't it?"

"It sure does."

"Anyway, I have to get going. Later, Ken. I'll be sure and let Teuchi know."

"What about the food?"

"Full price on the counter." Naruto was out the moment he finished. The man looked and saw it was right there in front of his seat.

"How did he...?"

"Don't ask. He wouldn't tell me anyway. I guess it's the Uzumaki Ramen Challenge, then. And by the way," Usagi was about to walk out. "I am his daughter in all but name." she was gone.

"No wonder they eat so much alike." He looked at the money. "There's enough for your meal as well, sir."

"He even payed for me?" Mamoru asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, and he even included a tip. If the Icha Icha series is selling as well here as it did in the Elemental Countries, then I'd say he was already rich." Kento told him. "If anyone could beat him or her in the Uzumaki Challenge they deserve a 90% off meal, though the time would be closer to 30 minutes rather than 10."

"That would be better. Free meal for that, though." Rei added. "I swear, those to went at it like bulls on a parade!"

"No kidding. Naruto lives up to his reputation, that's for sure. Thing is, there was less in hers than in his, and he still won." Kento added.

Mamoru was already gone without a word. "How does he do that?"

"No idea." Rei replied, as she left. "Let us know if someone breaks that kind of record. I'm sure they'd like to get that kind of title back." She was out of the area.

-Konohagakure, Ichiraku residence-

Teuchi and Ayame were at a table. "Hey dad? Where do you think Naruto is right now?"

"I'm sure wherever he is, he's either trying to find a ramen stand, or pulling off some prank. Trying to live it up a little." Teuchi replied.

It was at this moment a toad appeared. **"Teuchi Ichiraku?"**

"Yes, that's me."

"**Message from Naruto. Said it's somewhat important."**

Teuchi took the scroll and read the message. His eyes widened. "This kind of information... That's unreal!"

"What's unreal?"

"Remember when I told you about Ken?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto found him where he was at, and he's started a Ramen and Dango stand there. Heh, to think Naruto had a daughter for years and we never knew it."

"**You know, his daughter looks kind of like him in his Oiroke no Jutsu, just clothed, and the hair's longer. Other than that, you've basically got the same thing. Now I just have to find Hinata. The Toads are willing to bring her to his place there. Unfortunately, he said you guys can't come."**

"What? Why?" Ayame asked, shocked.

"**Something about the village needing ramen. I didn't get much of it."**

"And we're the only ones that can do it?" Ayame asked.

"**Would seem like it, I guess."**

"Well, Anko would definitely like to see the place."

"**NO!"** The Toad's shout surprised them. **"He specifically said not to let her know about that stand. He and his daughter ate 62 and 61 bowls respectively. Both in 10 minutes. If there's any doubt she's his kid, that shot them down."**

"Ask him if we can at least get a description of her personality."

"**Exact same as his, minus the pranking. Extreme stamina, and ability to learn? Same as his exactly. She even has the Haruno Banshee Screech he said her mother did."**

"You're kidding?"

"**I wish. I haven't heard it myself, but I don't doubt him about that."**

"Got it." Teuchi told the toad.

"**Actually, when he found her, you had a combination Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. Now, you can count Kakashi off of that list. She has the screech somewhat under control, but can't stop it when she's pissed. Still pretty dangerous when she is, so you know."**

"Uzumaki thing, apparently." Ayame suggested.

"**Thought the same thing."** The toad nodded. **"Now, I'm heading to Hinata. Until next time."**

-Hyuuga Estate-

Hinata was sitting on her own bed, Kiba right there next to her.

"Are you sure you're okay? I think he's just some kind of jerk for not wanting to do anything for his kid." Kiba said.

"Yes, I'm okay. He did say that he'd let me come to him if I'm not 5 months yet. It's only been 2 months, if that. I haven't sent a return message, but he's sure to know that I want to go to him if he won't come here."

A Toad came in. **"Hinata?"**

"Yes?"

"**Naruto didn't get a reply, so he sent me here to either get the response to the offer, or, if he's right, take you there now."**

"Told you, Kiba. He knew I'd want to come."

"**Sometimes, I wonder how he grew a brain, or if he always had it. He said that you'd want to come, but he just had to make sure. How far along?"**

"2 months."

"**Then get ready. I'll be taking you now, if you'd like. The sooner we get you there the better."**

"Alright. Let me pack. I won't need much time." Hinata said, before taking out a big scroll, and sealing everything at a speed that shouldn't be used when pregnant. After 3 minutes. "Done. What's next?"

"**Transform into something small, preferably mint soap. Make sure the luggage is in there, too."**

Hinata nods, and does so. **"Kiba, you should let the others know that Hinata is with Naruto from here on out."** He puts the bar of soap in his mouth, and heads out in smoke.

Kiba just stood there, in shock of what happened. _'Why did I not see this coming?'_ Was the only thought in his head.

So he did as he was asked, knowing there was nothing he could.

-with Naruto, in his pocket Dimension-

A toad appeared in front of Naruto who was meditating in front of the waterfall. The toad regurgitated the soap, and it transformed into Hinata, her scroll on her back. **"Looks like he's still meditating. Even after all this time, I never thought he'd stick to it."**

"You've been one of his summons for how long?"

"**A year. Maybe longer."**

"And you still don't know the first thing about him. Once he finds something that works for certain conditions, he sticks to them. How do you think he got through his life of Hell?"

"**I... You got me there."**

"I know. At least I also know what's going on here." Hinata replied. "Do you have a map of the entire place?"

"**Nah, you'd have to ask him. We get summoned inside, but rarely explore."**

"Oh well. I'll stay down here and ask about it when he comes out of his trance."

"You don't have to wait you know?" Naruto said, opening his eyes. "I've known you were here ever since the Toad came by. They know when I'm Meditating, at least when they're at Mount Myobokuzan. That can only mean that you came in with him, and the small chakra burst was completely visible to the senses. No surprise, is it?"

"No, I guess not." Hinata replied. "You always had a flair for the impossible."

"Happens when your life is a testament to the impossible."

"Can't argue that." Hinata admitted.

"You can. You'd just lose." Naruto replied. "You, me, and the owner of a Ramen Stand in the area are the only ones that know of the existence of the Element Nations, and are versed enough to be able to give some basic facts about it, even if it was from years ago." He turned the toad who left at that point.

"What about your daughter?"

"Upstairs. She's asleep after two extensive spars, one of which had her using an Imperial Water Dragon Jutsu. Something that only the Mizukage had access to, and for good reason."

"She passed out after that?"

"A little bit later, but she got up maybe an hour later, and ate with me and 4 of her friends." Naruto got up. "Come on. And be wary if she gets angry."

"Why?"

"Haruno protection level 5 is usually needed. Sometimes level 6, but that's only for the extremely pissed off parts." Naruto told her, making her nod her head in understanding. "You just have to keep an eye on her facial expressions. She doesn't hide much, but be careful about her friends. She's more like me than anyone would think, down to the mindset."

"Personality?"

"Yes."

"Stubbornness?"

"Yeah."

"Taste buds?"

"No." Naruto told her, surprising her. "She's more like Chouji when it comes to eating. She'll eat anything the way I eat ramen."

"That's got to put a damper on your wallet?" She said as they reached the ground floor.

"With Ero-sennin's work selling here?" Naruto asked. "Not by a longshot. I know I'd need it. They sell twice as fast, and they're already asking for the Fourth book. I intend on waiting for a month, or so. Show them that it would take time making works like that."

"You mean to tell me, you brought Icha Icha Paradise here?"

"Tactics has yet to make an appearance." Naruto told her. "That's the Fifth installment, and that one's going to wait for a while. The main reason I have them here, not to mention toned them down a bit, is because money is a bit of an issue. His other one, The Tale of a Gutsy Shinobi is also out. The sequel? Not yet, but sooner or later. They sell more here than they do back in the Elemental Countries. And you want to know the best part?"

"Don't tell me you use your own daughter for that."

"Oh, hell no! I'm not that low, much less a pervert. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I don't have to do anything. Things I wish I could've done, goes into it, and I never have to do much else. If I didn't want to be Hokage, I could've easily pulled off a writer after I was trained by Jiraiya. Having to write a story under his tutelage wasn't a bad thing. My own mind is an adventure in itself, if you know what I mean." They walked past a door which Naruto glanced at for a second, before they continued.

"Why did you glance at that room?" Hinata asked.

"That was Usagi's room. Mainly checking to see if she was truly asleep, or just trying to fake it. She was, and I don't intend on bothering her like that. I may have been dense, but I'm not stupid." Naruto stated. "I've taken the time to realize what her Chakra patterns mean, and I know when she's feigning sleep."

"Noted. Is it the same with me?"

"Never took the time to learn, but that can be found out quick enough." Naruto replied. "You know that I can learn quickly when determined." He stopped in front of a door. "This would be your room, Hinata. I've got plenty of others, but I had this one prepared for what I remember about you. And by that, I mean all sides I've seen, compiled into one room. Go on in, and see what I mean." She opened the door, and stopped the moment she walked inside enough to see everything.

"This is..." Hinata wasn't able to form much of a thought with what she saw. Her mind had completely shut down, and Naruto knew it. He picked her up, her mind still off, and put her on the bed, the scroll next to it. It was then that her mind rebooted. "I... I don't believe it. You remembered everything I told you?"

"And my reputation didn't even cross your mind when you saw it?"

Hinata blushed at that. "And here I thought you didn't do that anymore. It's still kind of cute when you blush like that." Her blush deepened. "Cuter when it darkens like that. I guess I kind of forgot, you know? After what happened... I just couldn't move on. Now, I'm forced to, and I'm kind of happy for it."

"You weren't before?"

"Actually, before I was undecided." Naruto told her. "Now, I'm glad I'm being forced to move on. It wasn't like me to wallow in self-pity, you know?"

"Yeah, that's not like you at all. That's one reason I wanted to help you all those years ago."

"The other is because you never let go of your feelings for me. I'm already aware of that." Naruto admitted. "It was only because I remembered that I had a daughter in the first place that I moved on. And because you have my child, I can't really say you aren't part of the equation. Among other things."

"Like what?"

"I retired as a Shinobi, but that doesn't mean I retired from fighting. Usagi's already been fighting against the odds, and her life has been filled with impossible events that most wouldn't notice. She's only been through it twice, and the Third time is already here. That's not even the craziest piece."

"What do you mean?"

"It involves saving the future through her daughter from that time period, who is currently in our time period. Kami, I love my persuasion abilities." Naruto stated. "She would've started going after Usagi and her silver crystal instead of finding her own, which was absorbed into her own body. I had already figured out that possibility, and made it known to her, and she was completely unaware."

"Was that just idle thinking, or a fact?"

"Both." Naruto admitted, his tone softer. "I'm not sure which is the actual case, mainly because the fact that it could have happened is there, but whether it did or not remains to be seen. That's the part I didn't tell her, and I'd like to keep that from her, no matter how likely it is."

"And the chances of it being otherwise?" Hinata asked.

"2%. 5% at most." Naruto stated. "The crystal she's after is similar to Chakra Metal the first time its used, more specifically, my special Katana, Outsider. Remember how only I can use it?"

"Yeah, it reacts to your Chakra only. What does this have to do with it?"

"If someone that has Lunarian Energy, more specifically, the Royal Family, they can use the crystal. Usagi, though I didn't know it at first, is the reincarnation of the Princess of said royal family from 1,000 years ago in this dimension. Because of this, she has the Lunarian Energy needed, and thus, so does her daughter. I didn't figure this out until I went through her memories. Before I came in, she was like a combination of Kakashi-sensei's tardiness, though to a lesser extent, Sakura's wail, Chouji's appetite, and the rest is basically me. Now, you can count Kakashi-sensei off the list. The wail is more controlled, and the appetite can't be changed. It's who we are, and our metabolism is high. At least she's a lot more diverse than I was at her age."

"Upbringing?"

"Highly likely."

"Anything else I should know?"

"She's sensitive to a lot of things, but mess with her friends, she'll do almost anything that's needed. Even giving herself over to them. That's basically the only point where we differ." Naruto told her. "If you want to know just what sets her off, I have a list. Just ask for the list, or ask her. She knows you helped me over my grief years ago, but she doesn't know exactly what you look like. She knows you aren't really from here, but knows the tell tale signs of the Byakugan. I made sure of that. She's more observant than she ever let on. Other than that, nothing comes to mind."

"How strong would she be?"

"With or without her Lunarian Energy?"

"Both."

"Without: Mid-Chuunin in all but knowledge. With: Borderline ANBU. Any other questions?"

"Nothing else to know about her. Area?"

He pulled a map out of the area. "It took 3 weeks to get the information for this map, and 2 days to make it. When it comes to seals, I'm a natural. When it comes to maps? Not so much. That's the Juuban District and the surrounding areas regarding Tokyo and everything in about a 100 Kilometer diameter."

"Wow, you seem to have done a good job with this." Hinata said. "And this place?"

"Think Hokage Mansion, but with a training ground and waterfall in 2 separate basement levels. It's kind of the same thing, aside from the Fourth Floor here, which is mainly filled with study material, and the collection of Jutsu that I have." Naruto stated. "And by the collection, I mean everything I was given, whether I could use them or not. Things work out in strange ways, you know."

"They sure do. Your life is never easy."

"I know." he caught a visitor in the area. "Someone just entered the area."

"I thought you'd make it so no one but you and her can enter." Naruto's eyes were closed.

"Makoto... What is she doing here?" Naruto said.

"Makoto?"

"One of Usagi's friends who fought with her against a few guys about as bad as Orochimaru, but less annoying to get rid of." Naruto admitted. "I'll go see what's up. You go ahead and have a look around, if you want."

"Actually, I think I'll rest first." Hinata stated. "I've been a lot more tired recently."

"_**My fault this time."**_ Kyuubi admitted. **_"Her pregnancy is bound to last an extra month or so to help out in the adjustments."_**

_'The hell are you talking about?'_

"_**I found that she was pregnant, so I decided to help her out in that regard. Her child, if male will have a different Doujutsu, a lot more like my vision. If female, it will be more like half Byakugan, half mine. The eyes, in either case, will resemble yours, not hers when not active."**_

_'How is that good for either of us?'_

"_**Thought it would help."**_

_'And you didn't bother telling me because...'_

"_**Didn't think it would be needed until later on. But you'll need to be a lot more careful regarding this child's emotions than your own, at least until they can control their Chakra. The reason is something you'll find out when born. Didn't know why I did that myself, but..."**_

_'Okay, explain later. Makoto first.'_ Naruto cut off the conversation, and left in a Fire Shunshin.

-outside-

Makoto was about to knock on the door when she heard the flames coming up behind her. She turned around. "Oh good, you're here."

"Why did you come Makoto?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to ask you to train me in your Taijutsu."

"Why?"

"I've seen Usagi's progress. She's good. There's no doubt about that. If she needs a good sparring partner, I figured that I could oblige, so she doesn't have to rely on you all the time." Makoto reasoned.

"..."

"Then there's the fact that I'm usually the one in that area, and figured that it could help everyone."

"..." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I was a little jealous of her progress. So what?" Makoto asked. "It's not like I'm not asking to be put through the wringer. I know it doesn't work like that. Progress like that is basically impossible, and I know it. I'm no stranger to harsh training, and I've seriously been slacking."

"Are you sure about this?"

"If I can't handle it, then I can't." Makoto stated. "But I won't know that I can't until I try."

Naruto smiled at her. "And that's exactly what I wanted to hear. We start this weekend."

"Why not now?"

"There's someone new to the area here, and she has to adjust first." Naruto stated. "She's someone close, and I'm not going to put anyone through the wringer until then. This would give a few days worth. It doesn't help that she's pregnant."

"I see." Makoto stated. "Saturday?"

"Come when Usagi comes. Next weekend. However, I believe we have something to take care of, that can be handled elsewhere." Naruto stated. "This is more of a placement test for you. It will help me with a training schedule."

"An Abandoned Warehouse?"

"That would work." A Shadow Clone appeared. "Tell Hinata what's going on, and stick around in case she needs something."

"Got it." The clone said before jumping to her window. "Let's go." He put a hand on her shoulder and they both left in a Fire Shunshin.

-30 minutes later-

Makoto was panting. Naruto was standing there, not even winded. "Are you ready to give up yet?"

"Not... by... a longshot..." Makoto got out.

"You're in no condition to fight right now." Naruto told her.

"Doesn't mean... I will stop here..."

"Then it looks like were done here." Naruto said, a smirk on his face. "You're at your limit, but you have the spirit to push past it, regardless of your body telling you to pass out here and now."

"Wh-what?" Makoto asked.

"I have a good idea of what you're capable of, and where you need to be. I know everything I need to. Your body may not be able to handle it now, but you certainly have the determination, and spirit to make it through. Lose either of them, and you're out." Naruto told her.

"That's good..." She passed out then and there. Naruto pulled her over his shoulder. _'And they called me stubborn. She wanted to continue, but the moment I told her she was in, though indirectly, she passed out.'_

"_**She does have that Will of Fire, the old man spoke of."**_

_'More like the Determination of the Storm. Similar in looks, but Storm suits her better than Flames. Then there's the Pride of Whirlpool, which would suit Ami if she shows the signs. I have the Will of Fire, and the Pride of Whirlpool myself.'_

"_**Where do you get this kind of bullshit?"**_

_'Sometimes, I wonder this myself. Don't question it, because I don't really do so myself. I let it go as it flows. Not effective for most, but it works for me.'_

"_**Ah... Fine. I expect an answer when I ask something though."**_

_'And I'd be honest on it. That's my word.'_

"_**And you never go back on it."**_

_'Never have, never will.'_

"_**At least you never forgot that."**_

_'Or what Haku told me in that forest back then.'_

"_**And has that changed?"**_

_'Not once.'_ Naruto was now in Makoto's apartment, setting her on her bed, and tucking her in. _'Still... Somethings are easier than others. Nothing's impossible, just difficult. All you need is to find out how to do something and someone can do it.'_

"_**And how often do you come across something that you couldn't pull off?"**_

_'Only twice in my life. The first was Sasuke. There was no saving him, and I was naive back then.'_

"_**And the second?"**_

_'That was Madara. You have any idea how hard it was taking him down?'_

"_**Yet you pulled that off."**_

_'Yeah, by sheer luck. I wasn't following any given plan. I tell everyone I was being reckless on purpose, but that was only a cover up. I was fresh out of ideas, so I did what I do best. Charge in, Jutsu blazing. Didn't matter how things turned out. It was that mindset that would eventually get me killed, or so everyone said. Yet, its that same mindset that defeated someone who was unbeatable. I was out of ideas, out of options, quite literally, nothing was left for me but my want to protect. And you saw the results.'_

"_**Wait, you even told me you were doing that on purpose."**_

_'In a way, it was on purpose. I had nothing. And when I had nothing left, I did what I do best. And to my surprise, not thinking about whatever the hell I was doing, much less the consequences, actually took him down. An overpowered, god-freak, whose biggest weakness was something he offset with caution.'_

"_**And what did that do him against someone without any semblance plan?"**_

_'...Absolutely nothing?'_

"_**Bingo. We may not always agree, and I'll admit that, but you aren't one of those bastards that try to make others do as you want with force."**_

_'There were several of those times.'_

"_**You convinced them, not force them. Blackmail is even ground between the two, and you never go for that."**_

_'What makes you say that I only convinced them?'_

"_**Because when shit hit the fan in some cases, the survivors stuck around. It means you got them to stay, even with the odds against them, with a plan that seemed Bat-shit insane at best. How many others can claim that if they forced them to participate?"**_

_'I can only think of one, and he was the personification of Bastard.'_

"_**And that's due to his Curse Mark. They couldn't leave under the threat of their lives. Was it the same with you?"**_

_'No, it wasn't.'_

"_**Then you didn't give any good reason to force them to stay. You never did. Now tell me... Why do you think you forced them?"**_

_'I... I didn't force them at all... Wait, since when are you good at giving pep talks?'_

"_**Kit, I've got years of experience. I should know how to fix a lot of the crazy shit that goes on in any life. I've been with you for 30 years, now. I know how you think, and can get you to the conclusion I want you to see. If no one else, I could get you to see what you need to in order to get out of some funk you've been in."**_

_'Thanks, I guess.'_

"_**Kit, you've earned my respect. As such... There's something I want to give you once this is all over, and you're waiting for the next one."**_

_'Oh? And what would that be? I already have full access to your Chakra.'_

"_**You'll see when you get it."**_ Naruto found the connection cut at that point, and laid down in his own bed, which he found was where he was at. He conked out quickly, not realizing that Hinata was right there, and climbing into his bed.

00000x00000

Chapter end.


	4. Chapter 4

...

**Chapter 4**

The Sailor Senshi were meeting at the Hikawa Shrine. Naruto was there as well, though he was in a 16-year form. Chibiusa was also there.

"Guys, something is going on recently." Rei said. "I'm not sure I like it, either."

"I take it the enemy is here?" Naruto asked, earning everyone's attention. He looked to the window. "You're not the only one that can sense them. I can sense 5 beings recently. The first time I sensed them... that was 3 days after Chibiusa landed here. They've been going all around the city trying to find her. She's kept herself well hidden."

"I really got to thank Usagi for that one." Chibiusa stated.

"I just taught you what you needed to know." Usagi admitted. "If you needed to stay hidden from them, you really just have to keep your power hidden. Stealth is all that you really need."

"I'm beginning to think that isn't the case." Naruto admitted, before turning back to the others. "They're getting impatient. They may just start destroying things if they don't find her soon."

"Why would they do that?" Minako asked.

"Mina, there's a reason I became Hokage, and kept the title for as long as I did." Naruto stated. "It isn't because of my dream, or my will to protect. It's because of the fact that I earned it with strategies that could easily outwit any opponent. Do you want to know why I can do that?"

Ami shook her head. "It's because you know how they think, right?"

"Figured you'd get it first." Naruto admitted. "It was either you or Usagi that would get it first. That much was a guarantee."

"How did you already figure it out?" Chibiusa asked.

"It's actually quite simple." Naruto paused. "Think of it in their eyes. You can't find what you're looking for to accomplish your goal. That goal more likely than not, would be the destruction of the future. What's the first thing you'd do when you got fed up with searching?"

Everyone's eyes widened. "That's what I'm basing this off of, anyway. Even though I could be wrong on this, I learned to be prepared for anything, as long as the possibility of it exists. And until something is proven not to have even the slightest possibility, I prepare for it." He explained.

Usagi then sighed. "Then we have to take the fight to them, don't we?"

"Not yet." Ami stated. "We'd need to find out what they can do, don't we?"

"And I have a feeling that these 5 are some of the lowest of the low." Naruto admitted. "4 are Mid-Chuunin, the other High-Jounin to Low-ANBU. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure there are supposed to be more powerful beings than that."

Rei nodded. Naruto then narrowed his eyes at the door. "One of them is on their way here." Everyone got on guard.

Usagi looked at him. "Dad, could you bring Chibiusa to your place? I really think she needs to protection."

"I haven't made the exception for her yet." Naruto replied. "Something like this is not what I was expecting." he released his Transformation and returned to his 30 year old form, which had the Sage Coat on. "Usagi, I'll take her to the Tsukino household. You guys hold the opponent off."

"Mamoru isn't here, though." Minako stated.

"Remember your training. Do what needs to be done. Right now, they've overstayed their welcome. Usagi... Remember what I told you about your Jutsu." Naruto replied.

"Right." Naruto put a hand on Chibiusa's shoulder and left in a spiral of flames.

Usagi looked at the others. "I think we should use the new transformations."

Luna and Artemis looked at her. "What do you mean?" Usagi, instead of responding, looked at the others. They all nodded in response, and pull out their Transformation pens.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Mars Planet Power, Make up!"

"Jupiter Planet Power, Make up!"

"Mercury Planet Power, Make up!"

"Venus Planet Power, Make up!"

Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter were looking at themselves in a new wardrobe. It was still the same sailor suit as usual, but there were slight differences. For starters the bow on their lower backs were slightly longer than usual at the tails. Their tiaras had the symbol of the planet they represent at the crux of it.

"Did not think that would work." Mars admitted.

"He knew what he was doing with that project. And Now you see that I was right in trusting him." Moon replied. They all nodded and went outside.

-Tsukino household-

Naruto and Chibiusa were in the foyer of the Tsukino household, surprising Ikuko who had entered. "Naruto-san. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Chibiusa was in danger, and Usagi managed to get out of the area before I left. I was merely dropping her off here where it's at least somewhat safe." Naruto replied. He looked at Chibiusa. "It appears as though they're after Chibiusa, and they fall under the Sailor Senshi's jurisdiction."

"Why do they... No, they couldn't be after her." Ikuko stated, eyes wide.

"I'm afraid so. I think it's not because of something she did, but rather her what's in her blood." Naruto admitted. "Ever since she arrived in the area, she's given off a strange power. Usagi has been giving it off as well. Not really a good thing for most. I helped Usagi harness it, but I have little, if any, knowledge on the subject."

"Is that why she can teleport using fire?" Naruto nodded to Ikuko. "And to think this happened near the Hikawa shrine." He stated, further shocking her. "Chibiusa, remember what we talked about regarding the Silver Crystal?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, if they're after you, it's likely they're really after that, or to get rid of you because you could use it. I'm betting on the latter, to be honest. They don't realize that both you and Usagi can use it, nor do they realize that it _can_ be duplicated." Naruto said calmly. "I know how to duplicate it myself, but to do so, I'd need someone else that can actually use the power you two possess. If I'm correct, the Silver Crystal has that same power, and it would resonate with the two of you. That's probably why they're after you, but they don't know Usagi has it as well. Otherwise, they'd likely be after her too."

Chibiusa nodded. "Please, help her." Naruto pulled out a Kunai and made a long cut along his arm, shocking Ikuko, before he went through 10 handsigns. "Blood Clone Jutsu." This caused the blood to react, morph and then take the shape of Naruto.

"Watch over them. If anyone with even the slightest amount of malicious intent approaches them, send them flying, Tsunade style." Naruto said. The Blood Clone nodded.

Naruto then left in a swirl of flames. Ikuko looked a little scared of the Blood Clone. "Relax, Ikuko. I'm not called the One Man Army for no reason, you know? This is one of the more dangerous ones, not to mention the fact that the cost is at least 3 quarts of the caster's Blood. However, that also means that I won't go down unless a Killing blow is struck, or I get dismissed. Either by his order, or mine. If it's a dismissal, then I'll simply burn myself, not catching anything nearby on fire. There's no worry unless someone takes me out. Then, you should worry."

She visibly relaxed, before her husband entered the area. "What are you doing with my niece, Naruto?"

"Making sure she's safe." 'Naruto' replied. "She's Usagi's cousin after all." he nodded. "Come on in, and lets have some tea." He shrugged, and sat down at a table, where he sipped his tea gracefully.

"You know, with everything I know about you, you don't seem the type to... well, not show manners."

"I show them when they're needed." Naruto replied. "Other than that, I don't really use them. I took the saying "There's a time and place for everything" to another level. At one point I could act extremely childish and pull a few pranks, and then I go to some kind of important meeting, and I'm dead serious. It's something I developed so I don't really change for those that care about the fun-loving me, and still perform any duties I may need to take care of professionally. Participating in a war does that to you."

"Which one?"

"You probably never heard of it." Naruto replied. "It didn't involve Japan. In fact, I came here to get away from the fighting. I can't help but not be surprised that something that would incur fighting appears nearly 2 months after I arrive in the area. My old home was insistent on fighting, and I couldn't take it. I resigned from my career, and left a few months later. I came here, where I figured that people could actually get along. For the most part, I was right."

"What did you do for a living?"

"You'd probably laugh." Naruto deadpanned.

"I swear I won't." _'It was probably a martial artist.'_

"I was a shinobi. And a Damn good one, too." Naruto replied. The response he got was the man stifling a laugh. "Go ahead. Let it out."

"No... I said... I wouldn't..."

"Honor bound to the end. I like that." Naruto replied with his foxy grin. That got rid of the laughs completely. "I can't stand arrogant assholes, and only show respect to those that earn it. Shortly after I arrived, I found Usagi being bullied. Helped her out, and started to train her. You basically know the rest."

"What? You trained her to kill?"

"No, I trained her to defend herself and those close to her. She's taken a shine to my teachings, and to be honest, I kind of expected it. She's too much like me." Naruto stated evenly. "I'd almost say she was my daughter." _'She is, but he doesn't have to know that.'_ The two looked at each other, blinked a few times, and then both burst out laughing.

"That was a good one!" He said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"As much as I'd like to say I was joking, I wasn't. She's that much like me. Too bad I haven't seen any traits from the one person that would have been her mother if she were." _'Also true. I haven't seen them. I heard them.'_ Naruto ended up thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, all females in her family have Pink hair. Usagi has blonde hair. She has great determination to prove herself. Her appetite... Well, that's almost identical to mine. Her love of friendship... Also identical. Protective instincts, dead on. Intelligence problems... that was exact as well. When I was twelve, you could tell me to throw a Shuriken at a target and I'd hit it. If you asked me to explain how it happened, I couldn't tell you jack shit until after I was 18."

"You serious?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be telling you this." Naruto admitted. "There are times where I wish she was living with me, because we're so similar. But I know that shouldn't happen. Not unless I get a more... public residence. Not exactly a good thing for my tastes, you know? That's why I keep myself secluded. It's in my training, and it's part of my nature."

"Keeping yourself distant... that I'd expect of a Shinobi's training. But your nature?"

"Well, Koji there's a reason it's in my nature. This is something I've only recently told Usagi, and I severely sugarcoated it." Naruto said, his voice cold. His face was serious. It was that of a cold hearted killer. "Saying my childhood was hell wouldn't do it justice. What's worse is, my own father condemned me to that hell." The man, Koji, was surprised at the declaration. "I may have forgiven him for it, but that's mainly because I couldn't hold a grudge." He sighed.

"If that's how you were raised, then I can see a lot of problems."

"That's not even half of it." Naruto turned his head. "Chibiusa, could you get Ikuko, and then head up to your room? This is something you really shouldn't hear."

Koji was confused at this, until Chibiusa came out from behind the door. "Why can't I hear it?"

"There's a reason I severely sugarcoated this for Usagi. Even after the training I put her through, it would still give her nightmares for at least a week if I didn't. For you, I'd say it would be more like 4 months." Koji raised an eyebrow at that. "Koji may be able to handle it, and Ikuko... She doesn't even know the majority of it. If they're going to worry about their daughter, then they should know just who's training her. You don't need to hear this, and it would better for everyone if you don't."

She was about to retort, when he spoke up again. "Not a word on how you need to know." She closed her mouth and held up a finger. "I know things. You and Usagi think alike in a sense. Usagi tends to think like me from time to time. From that alone, I know what you'd say to something I ask of you, or simply tell you to do. So don't ask." The finger went down.

"Fine." Chibiusa walked out, and Ikuko walked in 2 minutes later. They all sat down at the table. Naruto went through a few handsigns. "Sound Suppression Barrier." he whispered. The room's walls glowed green before the glow faded. "What you're about to hear is not to leave this room. Do you understand?"

Ikuko and Koji nodded. "When I told you that I severely sugarcoated my childhood when I told Usagi that in itself is an understatement. Between the day of my actual day of my birth and the day I turned 7, I have had constant attempts on my life. I never knew why, and always thought I had done something wrong, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure it out. I was an orphan. I never knew my parents, and didn't even have a name for them. I didn't know why everyone in the entire village, which if you ask me is about half the size of Tokyo in land area, hated me. There was at least 6,000 people in the village, nearly 1,000 of which were basically part of the military." he described the Ninja system.

Koji and Ikuko nodded at the end of the explanation. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, until I was 16, and I saved everyone from one man who nearly defeated and killed at least 60% of the Shinobi forces, nearly 98% percent of Civilian population, and a little over 60% of the Shinobi population hated me for one reason. Until I was 12, I didn't even know what the reason was."

"How did you find out?" Koji asked.

"Before I get into that, I should let you know something. At the time that I found out, there was only 4 people in the entire village that openly cared for me because of me. The rest hated me, my guts, or were simply indifferent." He then sighed. "In my home village Konohagakure, some children decide to join an academy for becoming Ninja. Shinobi are male, Kunoichi are female. Most that enter the academy join at 9, or 10. I joined at 7. I had no parents, was living in my own apartment for 2, almost 3 years. My own landlord hated me, by the way. Anyway, I took the graduation exam 3 times, and failed all 3 times because of one thing. It was the Bunshin no Jutsu. I could never get it right, and for a reason that I didn't figure out until I was 14. I had too much Chakra, the Energy used for Jutsu, and no where near enough control. After the Third attempt, I was approached by one of the ones who hated me, though I didn't know it at the time." he began telling them of the time Mizuki provided the Make-up exam.

-1 story later-

When he was done saying how he got his headband, he sighed. "And that's the story of how I found out. After that, my determination did not waver. If anything, it _increased_. At that point, I knew just why everyone hated me. It was because of the Kyuubi, who actually has a name. We're on good terms now, and has even helped me train Usagi. He's good now, and bears no ill will towards humanity these days. However, he's not happy with those things that the Sailor Senshi tend to take down. He calls them disgraces among demons. They're barely C-class, according to what we've heard. Their leaders barely reach B-class."

"If that's the case then you can take them out easily." Ikuko stated.

"I can, but until Sailor Moon asks me to help out, I'm not helping out directly." Naruto stated. "Usagi can handle herself for a while, but they can overrun her. If they do, I'm jumping in, and whoever's attacking her will go down. That's if there's anything left of them when I'm done with them."

"What about when you found out about your parents?" Koji asked. "Surely that was a lot less tragic."

"If you think that, you're sadly mistaken." Naruto replied before going into the fight between him and Pein, Hinata's intervention, the aftereffects, and then the conclusion. "That's all there is about that one. In the end, I didn't kill the one that killed them all, even though I very well could have. He didn't live after that day. I lived on, but a war broke out soon. During that war, I found out who my mother was, because I was trying to subdue Kurama. Together we succeeded, but if it weren't for her, I likely wouldn't be here right now."

-1 story later-

"After that, I learned to control the new power I gained. It didn't take long before I found out the war was going on, since I had no idea about it. They were training me under the guise of a Mission, just so they could protect me. For this reason, I was a little ticked. I took it out on the ones that was beating up the ones trying to protect me. Took on a seemingly unstoppable force, and won. The opposing force was 6 of the 9 Bijuu. One was refusing to do anything, and the other one was on my side. It was during this, Kurama and I became friends."

-1 story later-

"And that's about it. Madara was dead, Bijuu were saved, I gained favor from all 5 Kage, which was thought to be impossible, and finally, I had gained the recognition that I longed for my entire life. And I had earned every bit of it. I was still a dense idiot, though." He added as an afterthought. "But that was just the beginning. An old friend came back, and killed another friend of mine, who had just given birth to my child. The child was far away from the fighting. Far away from the war. All the way into another dimension. Just like this place is. In the end, She died. Because of that, I said screw it, and he died. I was in a funk for years. Another old friend of mine, Hinata, helped me get out of it. I became Hokage, I accomplished my life long dream, one of them at least, but Sakura never left my mind."

"What about your child?"

"I couldn't do to her what my own father did to me. In the end, I ended up doing so for her own safety. He did so for the villages safety."

"Wait. You're going to tell him?" Ikuko asked.

"I came this far, and I never stopped halfway." Naruto replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you ever have a DNA test done with Usagi?" Naruto asked. Koji shook his head. "That would explain why you never found out. Usagi is the same daughter I had to send away due to the war."

_'Moment of Truth time. Either he accepts it, and probably laughs, or he doesn't, and possibly blows up.'_

"_**Personally, I'm betting on the latter."**_

_'I'm not going either way.'_

"_**Why not?"**_

_'Neither one seems appealing to me.'_

Koji blinked at that a few times. Once he processed the information, he burst out laughing. _'Heh, you were right... as usual.'_

"_**Thank you very much."**_

"Now I understand everything perfectly." Koji said, after he calmed down. "But if that were the case, why didn't you take her in when she said she would rather live with you?"

"Put yourself in my position for a second. If you weren't there for your own daughter's life for the first 14 years, would you be so eager to take her in, when your father would have wanted to do the same to you if he could?" Naruto asked. "She may be my daughter, but I grew up an orphan. She didn't. She grew up with the two of you. I wasn't going to cut off a connection she had ever since she was a baby. Even if she wanted to, I wasn't about to let her do so. Especially since you were unaware of that fact."

Koji thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I see your point. Still, I think it would be a good idea."

"I'd wait a while for that, though." Naruto stated. "She knows of her mother, that she's dead, and who killed her." His voice was cold and he released a bit of Killing Intent at that point. He reigned it in after a few seconds. "If I were to be completely honest, that was my first real kill. Everyone else either ended up dead at their own choice, because of my words affecting them more than they'd admit, or they were already dead, which is the case of the War I had to fight in order for anyone else to survive. An army consisting of everyone the fighters held dear... and they were being forced to fight against their will, being brought back from the dead. Those guys were a pain to take down."

"Come on, surely you know how to take care of the undead." Koji replied.

"It's one thing to take care of zombies. It's another thing entirely to be able to blow off a few limbs, and they regenerate it within seconds. Edo Tensei is a Kinjutsu for a reason. Nothing good comes from playing with the dead, or messing with time. Edo Tensei is the reason they came back. Killer Bee and myself are the only reason the tide of battle turned to our favor. They even revived a man by the name of Itachi Uchiha, someone that was ordered to kill off his entire clan. He was known as the Clan Slayer because the orders were supposed to be kept secret. In reality, the clan was planning a Coup Detat, and he was tasked to stop it. His brother was the only survivor, and that was both out of pity, and hope."

"Why hope?"

"Itachi didn't want to kill anyone needlessly." Naruto replied. "He wanted Sasuke to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, kill him, and take his eyes. Then, when he faced me, Itachi's gift that he gave me would show itself and embed one thought in Sasuke's mind. Protect Konohagakure. It was supposed to activate when I saw Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, and since Sasuke would have it at that point, it would come out."

"It didn't work out that way did it?" Ikuko asked.

"No. When they brought him back to life, it came out, and ended up turning Itachi to our side. That helped matters even more. Since he was already dead, there was no fear for the blindness he was going to go through by using the Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto told them. "He's the only Uchiha I have met and respect. He may have made a mistake regarding his brother, but I corrected that one for him."

Koji and Ikuko nodded, seeing his point. "I think that's good enough. If you can get a good home for the public, then I wouldn't mind her staying with you and coming back with us after some time. After all, you are her true father." Koji stated.

"One of the reasons I've been searching for another place to stay, and keep my current home as place for training. It's like..." He turned his head, and whistled. "That was pretty quick. Too bad the enemy got away."

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" Koji asked.

"5 people, each wielding strange powers, faced off with one that was after Chibiusa. Another one joined in a little later on. The enemy left just now. It went out of my detection range, or another dimension that I have no knowledge of. Personally, I'm betting on the latter."

They both nodded. "I've got no other questions. Just keep her safe."

"I intend on keeping her safe. And so does Hinata, my friend, and they've already met. I went from Dense Idiot to Dense Genius, and Hinata went from Shy Genius to Confident Beauty. She helped me out of my funk, after all." Naruto replied.

They both nodded. "Oh, and if you hear anything about Shadow Fox, then that's me."

Koji nodded. "Now I just have to figure out who wrote that new book on the market."

"Which one? Maybe I could help out."

"This one." he pulled out a strange orange book, which Naruto recognized immediately. "Please tell me you didn't show this to her."

"Yes, he did. And surprisingly, it's very well written." Ikuko stated. "Whoever wrote it must have been a genius in the romantic sense."

Naruto sighed. "He isn't. He never knew love during the majority of his life." This earned their attention. "I chose the name Ramen Sage for a reason, you know?" Their eyes widened. "Yes, I'm the author, but I'm not the original author. The one that gave out the original version of the first few was my sensei. He died when I was 15."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ikuko said, her voice sad.

"No worries. I got over it." Naruto replied. "Besides, he only worked on them for a short while. I've been working on everything past the next one. The next one is the last one he finished. Icha Icha Tactics. Everything after that is all my stuff. I modified the originals and then put them on the market, but kept a set of the originals in a Glass Case back at my place. They're only in there in his memory. Usagi has seen the case, and knows not to touch it. Anyone who does will be shocked to death with at least 2 million Megavolts of electricity. And if you touch it through rubber, you can expect Flames that burn twice as hot as the Sun to burn off said limb. I made this explicitly clear to her. I even gave a demonstration of each one. She knows I wasn't exaggerating with either of them, and she doesn't touch it."

"Good thing you did too." Ikuko stated. "She's too curious for her own good."

"And that's what I expected when I told her about it." Naruto admitted. "Therefore, I had to give a demonstration, if only to keep her standing for longer than 3 seconds. She got the message."

"What about the training you put her through?" Ikuko asked. "What did she have to go through?"

"I'm curious as well." Koji added.

"Well, the first things I had her work on was both physical and mental workouts. This meant learning how to dodge things that could be hazardous to your health, in the case of physical workouts. Mental workouts... Well, that was just working on her studies, and clan history."

"Let's skip the mental, and go for the physical." Koji stated. Naruto shrugged. "Well, the first thing I had her work on was dodging. That is not as clear cut as it sounds, though." They both listened. "I had 8 Wind Chakra Shuriken, and threw them. It started off at 8, and she had to dodge. If she got hit, it would split into 2 Shuriken each time. They never hit vitals, and I made sure of that at the beginning. The object of the exercise is to not get hit, or you're getting more towards you. This went on for 2 hours straight each morning."

This surprised them both. "At this point, I'm glad I did. I may not have many enemies back home, but if they find out she's my daughter, the few enemies I do have will go after her. I have taught her several Jutsu, including the Family Jutsu. Mostly from my side, since her mother's side is a completely civilian family. She knows a civilian lifestyle from growing up. She knows dangers because of the threats that the Sailors take on. And if they go after her, she can handle herself. You remember the spar you saw on the lake?" They both nodded. "That was just part of the training. Mainly the physical aspect. The mental aspect helped her think on her feet. Some believe in learning on the job. I believe in training in ways that are so out of the box, you'd think they were insane."

He paused for a second. "On second thought, some of them are insane, even by my standards. Still, I can't deny that they work. They just work in ways you don't expect them to. Throughout everything, I taught her how to do things that would normally never amount to anything related to fighting, whether offensive or defensive. Agriculture, for instance. Endurance, dexterity, and stamina. Gardening: subtlety, accuracy, control. Anything can be used as training for something else. You just have to find it."

(A/N: I actually use this in real life. Perfect example for Americans is Driver's Education. Here is a list of things that can apply, and why: Chess for planning ahead. Medieval Age Role-play for making snap judgments. DBZ Trunks vs Frieza and King Cold: Know your tools.)

"I see. Anything else that we should know? Such as, heritage wise?"

"A lot, but that's up to her if she wishes to tell you. Still, I'll give you the original training schedule." He went through it all. "That's what it was. Once she had dodging down, I took that off the list, and went for unlocking her Chakra, which is what she used to walk on the lake. From there, I had her learn a few Jutsu. Only recently has she started on the Rasengan, which, at this point, is a Clan Jutsu." he held out his palm, making a Rasengan. "This is what I mean by Rasengan. It was the only Jutsu I really used, to be honest. And I could use it 30 times without fail back when I was 14. This was when I had to use Shadow Clones to make it." The Jutsu dissolved and he sighed. "And that's all I can really say. Her learning the Imperial Water Dragon Jutsu was a surprise for me, to be honest. That Jutsu is labeled for "Kage-level Shinobi only" for a reason."

"Chakra levels?" Ikuko asked, earning a nod. "And she doesn't have them?"

"She barely does. Her Chakra levels have been steadily increasing. And she has recently been figuring out how to access the Lunarian energy within her." Naruto stated. "That's the energy inside of both Usagi and Chibiusa, as Usagi calls it." He then felt a tug. "Sorry, but I have to dispel. Don't worry, he'll remember what I've told you, so he doesn't have to go through it again."

He disengaged the barrier and then dispersed into flames. Chibiusa came in, as did a younger male. "So, what did he talk about?" the boy asked.

"Shingo, that's not what you really need to know." Koji stated, before looking at Ikuko. She nodded. "I just found out that your sister is adopted." Chibiusa wasn't all that surprised, but Shingo was.

"When, who, how?"

"Don't bother." Chibiusa sighed. "What else did he tell you?" Ikuko saw something hidden in the question.

"There was nothing about you. Why do you ask?"

Chibiusa nodded. "You know that they're after me, and you know why, right?" They both nodded. "What you don't know is... I'm not Usagi's cousin."

"So he was playing us?"

"Only so I can be protected, from what I see." Chibiusa looked out the window. "I'd give you the full story, but if I did, you'd either think I was crazy, or you'd laugh."

"Alright, now I gotta know." Shingo stated.

"I'm from the future. Usagi's daughter. They're out to destroy my home. I was sent here to find the Silver Crystal, and my parents in this time."

"How far in the future?" Shingo asked. Chibiusa looked at him blankly. "I mean, it's cool to know that you're from the future, but still... How far?"

"1,000 years or so." Chibiusa replied. "Ice age, which Usagi ended. Tokyo became Crystal Tokyo. Usagi called it the Neo Silver Millennium, after the one in the old Moon Kingdom. That's where the Lunarian Energy Comes from in my family. I don't know the full details, but she's got it for some reason. I haven't found out what it is, but it's what allows us to use the Imperium Silver Crystal. Only a member of the royal family of the Moon Kingdom can use it. I'm not sure, but I think Usagi is Sailor Moon."

That got their minds rolling. The moment she said that, she looked at each of them and they were shocked. "Hard to believe, I know. But what other idea is there? Sailor Moon has Lunarian Energy. Usagi and I are the only ones in the entire city since I arrived that have Lunarian Energy."

"You know what? I'm going to be blunt here. I fully believe that Usagi is Sailor Moon." Ikuko stated. "I mean look at the Pictures of her. The resemblance is there, and it's uncanny. And maybe that's why she always woke up late. She was out fighting some kind of bad guy, to keep us safe."

"Yeah, that is totally believable." Shingo added, sarcasm dripping through his voice. "And that would mean Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto are Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. Please, that's got to be the..."

"You're right. They are." Chibiusa stated, cutting him off. This caused him to blink, and then his jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I really wish I were. I can truly say it's a fact for Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter, but I haven't seen Usagi Transform into Sailor Moon. But can you really blame her for that? Has she ever complained about not having a normal life?" They all looked at her, blinked a few times, then nodded. "That only adds to that theory. Sailor Senshi, from what I've seen, don't live normal lives. They never can."

Koji nodded. "I can see that. But I'd still worry about her. Eh... just out of curiosity, what's the name of your father?"

"Well... he'd be known as Tuxedo Kamen here. But I haven't figured out who he is yet. Still, I'm placing my bet on Mamoru Chiba."

"Mamoru?" Ikuko asked. "The guy that works as an intern nearly everywhere?"

"Yeah, that guy. Naruto is on good terms with him, and he does give off the right aura for it. I just can't say for sure."

"Most likely choice, huh?" Shingo asked. "Well, I think we should let her stay here." This drew his parent's attention. "When you think about it, the fact that she's basically an orphan, but she's technically among family here, she could pass it off as staying with the last known family she has, right?"

"Yeah but..."

"Shingo, why would I do that to you guys?"

"I don't know." Shingo shrugged. "I just think it's a good idea to keep whatever cover you got now, and play it to the max. Anyone asks, you're my cousin. What they don't know won't hurt them, am I right? I mean, no one else really knows you're from the future, right?"

Just then, Luna entered the room. "Luna, I'll be staying here as Usagi's cousin until I have the go to head back."

The cat nodded. "Oh, and I told them I think Usagi is Sailor Moon." This had the cat go into shock. So much so, she forgot she wasn't supposed to talk.

"What are you talking about? How did you know?" This shocked Shingo.

"Luna could talk all this time?" Shingo asked.

"And here I thought I had enough surprises." Koji mused.

_'So that's why he said Luna would be understand what I said...'_ Ikuko thought. _'Who knew?'_

Luna took that moment to look sheepish. "Sorry... I just..."

"I understand why you did it, Luna." Ikuko stated, surprising everyone. "Think of it this way: What's more believable? A cat that talks, or a normal cat with a strange tattoo? I'd go for the normal cat any day." Luna nodded.

"I am sorry for deceiving you but... Why did you tell them?" Luna asked.

"Well, Usagi will be moving out one day. And I don't really know why she has the Lunarian Energy. I think you can give us the details on that one." Chibiusa said. "I think we all need to know."

"You really shouldn't have told them, you know?"

"True, but what could I do? They already know that Usagi and I have Lunarian Energy, and are the only ones in Tokyo that have it. They would have figured it out eventually, anyway. Now, what is the story of the Old Moon Kingdom. That's something that even I don't know much of. Mom never really talked about it."

"You're just as impulsive as Usagi is..." Luna deadpanned.

Chibiusa shrugged. "Runs in the family, I guess." Luna then sighed and went into the entire Moon Kingdom explanation. (A/N: if you want to see it, check the Anime or Manga. I'm not placing it here.)

"And Usagi is the Moon Princess reborn. Rei is the Princess of Mars, Ami of Mercury, Minako of Venus, and Makoto of Jupiter. They are each the Sailor Senshi of the planet they represent." Luna explained. "The reason Usagi has the Lunarian energy is _because _of the fact she is the Moon Princess Reborn. That's all there is to it. And yes, this means she's Sailor Moon, if you didn't get that, Shingo."

Shingo, on the other hand, looked insulted. _'By a cat, no less!'_ "Don't bother, Shingo." Chibiusa stated, correctly guessing his thoughts. "She's more than a pet to Usagi, and if you do something to Luna, I can't say your sanity will survive her wrath. Especially if she learned Naruto's version of the Arts."

"Come on, what could art do to me?" Shingo asked, puffing his chest. Chibiusa simply motioned him closely. She whispered in his ear about something, which caused his eyes to widen. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope. Heard it from a friend of his. Hinata, I think it was." Chibiusa stated. "That was what he did the day before he graduated from his academy. And that wasn't even something he did at the maximum. He has scared everyone in a Torture and Interrogation Division of a military through his art. What does that tell you?"

Shingo wisely backed off and nodded. "No picking on the cat. Got it." He said that a little too quickly.

Luna came up to Chibiusa and thanked her. "No problem. But you still have to play the house pet when others are around."

"I know. It's a pain, but it has to be done."

"I think the politically correct term is "Troublesome"." Ikuko suggested, drawing everyone's attention. "What?"

"Sounds like a guy off of an anime. Nara, I think." Shingo admitted. There was a puff of smoke in the corner of the roof.

"Ikuko, you're right. That is the politically correct term. Shingo, how did you know of the Nara? That is their catchphrase, though." Naruto asked from the smoke. This surprised them.

"When did you..." Ikuko started.

"I never left the room. I heard everything. Chibiusa, all your theories were correct. Luna, I went through all her memories. I've already known about all that. The Silver Crystal can only be duplicated with their help. Chibiusa's parents are easily Usagi and Mamoru. And Chibiusa does have a point. If she uses _my_ art on you, you're either going to wish you were dead, or feel like you are." Naruto stated.

"Oh, and one more thing... Being reckless or impulsive are traits of the Uzumaki Clan. I hate to say it, but it's genetic. And don't, under ANY circumstances, make Chibiusa or Usagi pissed off, or make them scream. You'd harm a Banshee with their screeches, as I just recently found out that the Haruno Screech is, in fact, genetic. They've always been said to have either Howler Monkey or Banshee Genes for a reason. It's aptly named the Haruno Screech."

Chibiusa suddenly got a foxy grin on her face, earning a similar grin from Naruto. "Good thing I'm only a Shadow Clone."

"Why did you go through her memories?" Ikuko asked.

"To find out just what I needed to know about her. That's how I learned of what she has done, and what she can do. That's also how I figured out how to train her, and what to train her in. She's got a few rules before she can show off any Jutsu that she learns. She knows of the rules, and so do the other Senshi. No one, not even the government, is allowed to know."

"Why not the government?"

"Because they would perform endless experiments on her, and eventually, you. Of course, they won't find any alterations in her DNA, no mutations, no nothing. They don't have the right sources to find out what it does, how she does it, or even how it's possible. I gave her basics, and she's worked on them on her own, from time to time. I still tend to oversee her progress."

Koji nodded. "Well, when she's got a place to stay, let us know. I've got a few friends that would love to help."

"If only I could buy off the... Why didn't I think of that?" Naruto asked himself. "Now I just have to figure out who has the forest under their property."

"Which one?"

"The one where my current place is located. I have it in a pocket dimension, but the entrance to said Pocket Dimension is in a forest." Naruto told them. "If I owned the forest, I could get rid of the Pocket Dimension, and bring out the true house, which is sort of like a mansion."

"Really?" Shingo asked, earning a nod. "Prove it."

"Ask Usagi. I can't take you there, for the simple fact that you haven't had an exception made for you. You can't enter the pocket dimension until then." Naruto replied. "That's the only problem at this point."

Shingo looked at him. "I won't believe it until I see it."

Naruto simply shook his head. "Ignorance of the Human race... Why am I not surprised?"

"Come again?" Koji asked.

"I've been on the receiving end of torture because people were simple too narrow minded not to believe anything from the source, and instead, listening to stupid rumors. Some can play it off as fear of what they don't know, sure. But when they have full knowledge of it, and fail to see the facts, they make their own twisted version of the truth, and wouldn't believe the real deal for a second." Naruto told them, before turning to Shingo.

"You rely on your own eyes. That is why you are blind." Naruto replied. "Until you find that anything is possible, even if you _can't_ see it, you will continue to be blind."

"I'm not blind!" Shingo shouted.

"You are blind to the truth." Naruto retorted calmly. "You don't see the possibility, and even some of the things you can see, you are blind to, because they don't make sense in your own mind. That is your blindness."

Shingo was about to retorted, but closed his mouth. _'Is that what I've been doing?'_

Naruto caught the thought easily. "Yes, it is. You didn't notice, did you?" He asked, still somewhat suspicious.

_'Is he reading my mind?'_

"Heh, I wish." Naruto stated. "I'm no Yamanaka, but I can tell what people are thinking, just by their expressions. Some are accurate. Some aren't. That's one of the things I pride myself on, for the simple fact I needed it for when people wanted to go after me. I developed it early in life, for survival purposes. It's how I know what their intentions are. How that translates into thought process, I still haven't figured it out." He shrugged.

Shingo started putting pieces together. Then something clicked as the picture formed. "Could you wait for a minute?"

Naruto shrugged again. Shingo ran out of the room, and came back with a book. "Take a look at this one."

Naruto opened it, and went through a few pages, his face unchanging. When he reached a certain point, his eyebrow raised. "Who made this?"

"Some guy by the name of Masashi Kishimoto. It's kind of how I knew about the phrase Troublesome."

Naruto hummed for a second. "You have another one? Maybe one of a blonde kid fighting a giant Tanuki on top of a Toad?" Shingo nodded, and went to get it.

_'I really hope it isn't the same way I did it there. If it is, I'm going to call creepy shits.'_ Shingo came back in with a set of 50 books. "I think it's in this one. Volume 12." Naruto went through it and found what it was. _'Okay. Creepy Shits.'_

"Just out of curiosity, why did you ask about that?" Shingo asked. Naruto simply sat down and looked him in the eye.

"I think the correct question is: Do you know who this blonde kid is?"

"Naruto Uzu...ma...ki... No, it couldn't be!"

"I could give you 2 demonstrations from this particular fight, and one that I learned not much later." Naruto replied.

"You have a Manga based off of you?" Ikuko asked.

"Probably some wise guy that thought he could make a living off of my life. As to how they got here, I have no idea."

"So then... How's Kurama?"

"How did you..."

"Internet has more than I do." Shingo admitted. "Most recent one has the names of all Bijuu in it. Aside from, you know, Ichibi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi. Shukaku, (Insert Hachibi's name here) and Kurama in order."

"Damn." Naruto replied. "Final Battle against the fake Madara. I only say this: That guy is completely insane. I wasn't paying much attention after the battle, but I think that Tobi was really Obito possessed, or something. Like I said, I wasn't paying much attention. Confused the heck out of him several times."

"Well, since you're here, I guess you did beat him. But I do have a question about Usagi. Why do you take so much interest in her? She your granddaughter or daughter? Or something like that?"

"Yeah, she's my daughter. I'm not sure if you know of the Pink Haired Banshee, but she's the mother."

"Oh... That's not good."

"Only if she didn't know how to control the Screech. Luckily, she had partial wraps on it when I finally came to her. I had to pull out of my father's book with her. She was a lot more receiving than I was." Naruto admitted. "I finished it, and now she only uses it when she's pissed. I'm thinking about teaching her about the Giant Oni Head that Iruka-sensei used in the academy."

"That's bound to scare a lot of people. Not her style."

"I know, but it helps." Naruto told him. "That's why I was thinking about it, and not shown her how to do so. Would you believe that she hasn't used the One Jutsu that even I cannot beat?"

"Oiroke no Jutsu?"

"No, I'm basically immune to that one. Even after going through Ero-sennin's work, I'm immune. Personally, I solidified the immunity through them."

"Speaking of Icha Icha... I've noticed that there are the same books out there. I haven't picked one up... But my Math teacher did."

"Courtesy of me. I write them in Ero-sennin's honor." Naruto admitted. "Still, I made my own version of them, so that way, it's not scene after scene of obscenity. If he toned it down, they'd have gotten many more females into it."

"That's probably true." Shingo stated. "I mean, what's in the original anyway that does make it so unwanted by females?"

Naruto turned to Ikuko. "What do you think? The version that's out now, or one with one of _those_ scenes every 2 or 3 pages?"

"You mean..." A nod. "This one is better than that."

"And there's your answer, Shingo. Ladies prefer my version over his, and they _still_ didn't know that he's the writer."

"Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi?"

"Finished, based on my father. Sequel, finished, based on me." Naruto then paused. "Perhaps I should write out a Third one about Usagi. That would help, after all. Now to think of a title."

"Wait, you're_ not_ planning on using her for.."

"Not that one." Naruto pointed at the book on the table, before pulling one out of his jacket. "This one. More of a kid's story than that one. The original is where my father got my name, but it was really more of a Biography on him. The sequel is more about me, and I finished it a few years back. Father, Son, and then Usagi, who is the daughter of the son. Could be a family story, you know? More like a family series."

"That's the truth." Chibiusa stated. "I did read the Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi before I came back. My only copy was destroyed before I could, though. I didn't know there was a sequel."

Naruto smiled at her. "Good to know."

"Oh. And mom did have one of those Icha Icha on her nightstand back home. I think it said Icha Icha Tactics."

"Book 5, eh?" Naruto stated. "Why am I not surprised. That was Ero-sennin's last one before he went out. And I will say he went out with a bang. The only thing he regretted was not being the Godfather he was supposed to be."

"And how would you know? He died without telling you." Shingo stated.

"And you know that because of this." Naruto held up one of the Manga. "however, something it doesn't show... is right after Pein's attack, a few days later, I was talking to the Shinigami. Don't ask me why, I just was. He did tell me of... well, the regrets of my father, mother, and even Jiraiya." His voice sounded wistful. "I know they regretted those things, but whatever they did, they did them because they cared. More so than he'd admit, in Jiraiya's case."

"So, is the Sharingan, really real?"

"It was." Naruto stated, his voice going cold.

"don't tell me... Sasuke dies after the War?"

"He did something inexcusable. Even by my standards." Naruto stated. "He killed _her_. I killed him. Right after Tobi's death. He showed up. That's when everything went downhill for me."

"And you ignored the promise you made?"

"I didn't ignore it." Naruto defended. "It wasn't viable anymore anyway. The Promise was, and I quote, "I promise to bring him back to you. That's my promise of a lifetime." In a way, I kept it, because she died, and then he died. So I did bring him to her. Just not in the village. It's just a weird concept when trying to explain it."

"Sounds crazy."

"It sounded crazier in my head, if it helps." Naruto flashed his Foxy Grin. Usagi went through the front door, and found that everyone was in the same room. They all looked at her, except Naruto, who spoke without turning to her. "About time you got back. Take the scenic route?"

"Shadow Clone?" She asked, a nod. "Then why haven't you dispelled? It's kind of weird..."

"Found something that piqued my interest. Oh, and your family knows."

"You told them?"

"No."

"Then who... Chibiusa."

"Yeah, it was me." She admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"Do you know what kind of damage that can do?" Usagi asked.

"Come off it." Naruto told her. "At her age, I would have done the same thing."

Usagi blinked a few times. "Come to think of it, I probably would have too."

"My point." Naruto said, with a small smile. "Uzumaki thing. You should know this."

"Yeah, I just remembered that one. Stubborn, Impulsive..."

"Short temper at times..." Naruto continued.

"The usual." Usagi finished.

The 3 of them shared a Foxy Grin, unknowingly. "I think you should add that grin to the list." Koji suggested. They all blinked and looked at him, then each other. Everyone in the room laughed. Naruto then dispelled, and another one walked in the door.

"What's so funny?" He then blinked as his eyes glazed over for a bit. "Oh. You're right, we probably should."

They all looked at him in confusion, Shingo being the only notable exception. "Hey, I said it was a Shadow Clone, you know?"

"None of them know about that."

"He does, apparently." Naruto pointed at Shingo, who had a smug look on his face.

"Memory transfer?"

"Bingo." Naruto grinned at him.

"So, what did you actually teach her?"

"Water Jutsu, Wind Jutsu, Fire Jutsu, though only a few, Shadow Clones, original, not Mass. I use Mass. She's still working on Rasengan."

"Third part, here." Usagi added. "Controlling it is the hard part."

"Tell me about it." Naruto admitted. "I'll admit that I didn't really finish that part until a few months after I had started using it."

"How did you?"

"Like this." Naruto made a Shadow Clone, and reached his hand out. "And to think I made the Rasenshuriken the same way, but with 2 clones and myself, instead of one. That was the weird thing about it. I couldn't hold the shape without the Clone while doing so."

"Good to know. Too bad that's not a viable option for me. I don't have nearly enough reserves to do that."

"You would if you could use Lunarian Energy for... it." Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered something. "Maybe that would work."

"What?"

"Moon Kingdom. I remembered something about the Moon sending energy into the Rasengan as I used it."

"So If i tried to use it like that..."

"Then you might get a version for yourself!" Naruto and Usagi gave each other a high five.

"Genius!"

"It's always amazing how you come up with the best ideas on the spot." Shingo admitted. "At least that's still a fact."

"Uzumaki Blood. It's what we do." Naruto stated. "We don't do that good with well thought out plans. Something goes wrong and it all gets messed up. Come up with it on the spot, make changes as needed. It works for us."

"No kidding." Chibiusa stated.

"I second that." Usagi admitted.

"Anyway, Usagi... They know about our true relation, Sailor Senshi, Chibiusa, and finally... Part of my childhood."

"Come to think of it, did you ever learn any more Jutsu regarding your Tailed Beast State?"

"Humanoid or Fox?"

"Humanoid."

"Not really. Just that I can use any of My Jutsu, A-rank or higher with a lot more ease. And it can branch off of my body making it even easier. Fox form... That one is a last ditch move. I don't use it too often, and I figure you know why." After a nod he continued. "But anything I can do in the Humanoid form, aside from the original Rasengan, I can do in the Fox form. Easy enough of an explanation, I presume?"

Shingo nodded. "Then I might as well get going. Usagi, we'll need to be alert from here on out."

"I know. They know that there's a threat in this time, and they might put off their goal to get rid of us."

"It's now even more prudent to keep your abilities secret from the public. Don't do so too much."

"It'll make the officials suspicious."

"And we don't want that." Naruto admitted. "I'll keep an eye out for them."

"That Neko had no fashion sense, though." Usagi added. "I still have to play the normal girl in school for now, though."

"It's boring, but it's needed. I can keep hidden, so I can keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Rei will keep an eye out as well."

"For now, work on the Rasengan on the weekends only. If you ever go to a temple, learn how they meditate. See if there's any difference in it from what I did teach you."

"There are other temples here?"

"Yeah, but they're a lot more isolated than Rei's." Naruto stated. "Namely on top of mountains, and deep within forests. Heck, there's one near my place."

Usagi nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do realize they don't eat much in a temple, right?" Ikuko asked.

"Figured as much." Usagi admitted. "At least I've been working on my physical strength and speed."

"Not to mention flexibility, Adaptability, and accuracy."

"Then control, instincts..."

"The list goes on, apparently." Naruto finished. "Sorry, I have to get going. Shingo, next time I come, I will make good on what I said, and remember what you said about Luna when she spoke, and Chibiusa stated what would happen."

"I'm not even sure if she'd do that."

"My art is far from what one would expect, and Usagi," he paused to grin. "She's already at my level." Shingo paled, and Chibiusa blinked before grinning herself.

"Good to know."

"Well... I don't have the experience you do."

"That's the only reason you haven't topped my level yet. Your skill and ingenuity far surpass my own. Your experience, though lacking states otherwise."

"So, if her school gets hit with something, it was her?" Koji asked.

"Or me. You never know." Naruto told him. "Anyway, I'm out." He left in flames, a Foxy Grin in place as he went out.

"Anyone else wondering what's going through his head?" Chibiusa asked. Everyone raised their hands, including Usagi. "Just checking."

The next day found Juuban Middle (If that's the real name) in a multitude of colors, multiple colors of gases emanating from the doors as they opened, a few trees were covered in Toilet Paper, along with "Beware the Bakeneko" graffitied on several windows, and walls.

Peanut Gallery reviews.

Usagi, "So that's what he was thinking."

Ami, "Couldn't they have been more subtle?"

Makoto, "This has Naruto written all over it."

Minako, "Nice paint job."

Teachers, "Who could've done this?"

Principal, "Whoever did this did a good job covering their tracks."

Police, "Nice prank. Too bad this ain't Halloween."

Federal Officials, "Who could've done all this in one night?"

Koji, "He's good, I'll give him that."

Ikuko, "Did he really have to do this?"

Chibiusa, "Nice."

Naruto, "I love a good prank."

Peanut Gallery reviews are at an end.

Needless to say, that week, school was closed for cleaning and decontamination.

00000x00000

Chapter end!

I didn't go into the inside pieces that required decontamination for a reason. Just check out one of my other stories for the Stink Nuke. You'll find out why.

Next time!


End file.
